Rocky path, Wars (01x14) - VF
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: 14ème épisode d'une série. Alors que le coeur de Faith balance entre profiter de sa toute nouvelle liberté pour passer un peu de bon temps et d'autre côté à broyer du noir sur sa solitude, Giles l'appelle pour lui demander son aide pour retrouver une jeune Tueuse en cavale... (La lecture des 13 premiers épisodes est fortement recommandée pour comprendre quelque chose!)
1. Teaser

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Buffy et co, ceci n'a aucun but commercial et blablabla..._

_Cette histoire est le 14eme épisode d'une série se déroulant après la saison 7 de Buffy (et qui ignore donc les saisons 8 et 9 en comics) et centrée sur les personnages de Faith et Tara. Je recommande la lecture des 13 premiers pour comprendre quelque chose :-) Vous pourrez les trouver sur mon site (voir url sur mon profil). Je poste l'épi ici en attendant de réparer un petit problème sur le site en question..._

_Bonne lecture, toute review est la bienvenue!_

* * *

Le manoir était niché au bout d'une courte allée fermée par un portail en fer forgé qui avait du être majestueux par le passé. Aujourd'hui, il faisait encore son office mais il aurait bien eu besoin d'une sérieuse rénovation. Il restait encore un peu de neige sur son sommet, derniers vestiges de l'hiver qui commençait enfin à se retirer, et de longues gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses gonds.

Derrière la vieille bâtisse en forme de L que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le portail, s'étendait un immense parc clairsemé lui aussi de restes enneigés, et entouré de hautes haies qui le dissimulaient à toute paire d'yeux trop curieux. Le parc semblait bénéficier d'un entretien sommaire et l'herbe détrempé avait clairement été foulée par plusieurs personnes de façon répétée récemment. Mais de toutes évidences, l'endroit avait perdu de sa superbe au fil des années. Il avait autrefois été un pensionnat de jeunes filles de bonnes familles qui venaient apprendre dans ce lieu retiré tout ce que l'on estimait qu'une jeune fille devait savoir. Lorsque l'école avait fini par fermer, faute de candidates à l'entrée, le manoir était resté longuement à l'abandon et le bâtiment portait encore les stigmates de cette période silencieuse et sans entretien. Plus tard, il avait fini par trouver preneur en la personne d'un couple de richissimes Britanniques qui y venaient régulièrement passer leurs vacances et qui y avaient vécu la fin de leur vie. Depuis le décès des propriétaires une dizaine d'années plus tôt, la propriété était restée dans l'indivision et avait connu une nouvelle fois une longue période d'inoccupation. Jusqu'à récemment.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le manoir résonnait de nouveau de cris, d'appels, de bruit, de vie.

Les propriétaires avaient tous travaillé pour le Conseil des Observateurs d'une façon ou d'une autre, à un moment ou un autre de leur vie. Aussi, quand les survivants et nouveaux membres qui rassemblaient un nouveau conseil destiné à encadrer la nouvelle ère des Tueuses qui venait de s'ouvrir les avaient contactés, les propriétaires n'avaient pas longtemps hésité avant d'accéder à la requête de Rupert Giles et de faire don au conseil de cette propriété de famille perdue dans l'Oregon et où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis des années. Le manoir avait retrouvé sa vocation première. Il était de nouveau habité par des dizaines de jeunes filles venues y chercher un apprentissage singulier.

Les dortoirs se trouvaient toujours aux deuxième et troisième étages du bâtiment. Ils avaient été quelque peu réaménagés de façon à autoriser une plus grande intimité qu'à l'époque du pensionnat mais une ancienne pensionnaire y aurait surement retrouvé ses marques. Le réfectoire quant à lui était redevenu fonctionnel et avait été largement modernisé. Il avait retrouvé son rôle central de pièce de rassemblement de tous les locataires des lieux. Les salles de classes par contre n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec celles de l'époque. Seules quelques unes avaient été conservées dans l'aile principale, et entièrement réaménagées et équipées. Des cloisons avaient été abattues, les murs repeints, le mobilier entièrement remplacé. Dans l'aile latérale, il ne restait plus aucune salle de cours. Tout le rez-de-chaussée avait été remanié en un vaste gymnase qui ne désemplissait guère. De nombreuses baies vitrées donnaient sur le parc, et restaient ouvertes tout l'été lorsque le beau temps permettait aux jeunes filles de déserter le gymnase pour l'air de dehors. L'encadrement avait pour sa part ses quartiers au premier étage de l'aile latérale où il tentait de profiter des rares instants de répit que leur laissait leur vie trépidante pour se reposer.

Ce soir-là, le diner avait été pris à l'heure habituelle et s'était terminé deux heures auparavant. Les jeunes filles qu'abritaient le centre avaient pu user de l'heure qui suivait le repas pour flâner et vaquer à leurs occupations comme le prévoyait l'emploi du temps du centre. Une heure exactement après la fin du diner, l'ancienne cloche du pensionnat que le Conseil avait conservé avec une certaine nostalgie, avait retenti, invitant toutes les pensionnaires à se rassembler dans le gymnase pour la dernière séance d'entrainement collective avant le coucher. Depuis une heure, par groupes de deux ou trois, les jeunes filles répétaient inlassablement les mêmes gestes de boxe pieds-poings, les mêmes esquives, les mêmes petits sauts, les mêmes feintes. La plupart ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans et les quelques-unes à avoisiner les seize ans, passaient au milieu des groupes pour corriger un geste, donner un conseil ou un encouragement.

Appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte principale, une jeune femme rousse un peu plus âgée observait la scène d'un air lointain et soucieux. A première vue, il aurait été difficile de dire si Violet Stanford, Tueuse dite de « seconde génération », déesse vivante pour ses protégées pour avoir survécu à la désormais célèbre bataille de Sunnydale, regardait vraiment son groupe de jeunes Tueuses, ou si elle fixait la pluie battante qui ruisselait sur les baies vitrées de l'autre côté de la salle.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur la montre accrochée à son poignet droit, puis sur le téléphone portable qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Puis elle releva la tête, et son regard se fixa sur un petit groupe de filles particulièrement appliquées en face d'elle. Elle les observa quelques instants encore, et soupira. Finalement, elle composa un numéro sur son portable et tourna les talons pour passer son coup de téléphone dans le couloir.

* * *

Faith marchait bien au milieu du trottoir, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches. La pluie fine qui tombait sur ses cheveux et ses épaules et se glissait dans son cou ne semblait pas la déranger. Là où les passants se hâtaient sous des parapluies ou sous les paravents des magasins qui bordaient la rue, la Tueuse marchait tranquillement sous le ciel livide, indifférente aux gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur ses vêtements déjà mouillés. Ses chaussures étaient également trempées à force de traverser des flaques plus ou moins profondes, et Faith sentait ses pieds baigner dans l'humidité. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Encore quelques pas et la Tueuse serait de retour au motel qu'elle occupait désormais seule depuis la veille.

Machinalement, elle hâta finalement le pas en arrivant en vue du néon violet qui indiquait l'emplacement de l'établissement. Elle franchit le porche qui marquait l'entrée et s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée de la réception. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au dessus du bureau et vit qu'elle indiquait vingt-deux heures quinze. Faith hésita à ouvrir la porte et entrer pour parler à la réceptionniste. Mais celle-ci était occupée avec un couple d'arrivants tardifs et Faith haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche solitaire. Elle traversa la petite cour, monta lestement les marches qui menaient à la coursive du premier étage et se figea devant la porte de sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et aucune lumière ne filtrait de la pièce, mais Faith retarda encore de quelques secondes le moment d'ouvrir la porte. Finalement, elle passa la clé magnétique dans la serrure et poussa le battant. Il faisait sombre et la brunette alluma la lumière en refermant derrière elle. Elle resta un instant devant la porte close, embrassant la pièce du regard, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, cherchant un détail qui aurait changé en son absence. Quand elle dut admettre que rien n'avait bougé d'un iota depuis son départ, elle jeta la clé de la chambre avec désinvolte sur le petit bureau en soupirant. Puis elle entreprit de se dévêtir, jeta ses vêtements mouillés sur le dos de la chaise ou par terre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche chaude.


	2. Acte 1

La fin de l'après-midi approchait, constata Faith en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge branlante qui surplombait le hangar. Les aiguilles se déplacèrent sur dix-sept heures et une sonnerie stridente retentit alors. Faith acheva de fermer le carton sur lequel elle travaillait d'un grand mouvement de la scotcheuse qu'elle reposa alors à sa place, puis elle souleva l'emballage et le déposa sur un chariot qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Enfin, elle enleva les larges gants usés qu'elle portait et les jeta avec désinvolte dans un panier prés su chariot comme une dizaine de gars autour d'elle. Alors que la plupart de ses collègues du jour se dirigeait vers la sortie du hangar, Faith embrassa la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme de taille moyenne qui portait un gilet orange et qui saluait machinalement chacun des gars qui sortait, alors que lui-même semblait plus concentré sur la feuille qu'il tenait à la main.

Faith se dirigea résolument vers lui et il leva la tête à son approche.

« Hé Faith » fit-il. « Bonne journée? »

« Ça va, ça va » marmonna Faith qui n'était de toutes évidences pas là pour échanger des politesses. « Je voudrais ma journée. »

Il hocha la tête rapidement, s'étant de toutes évidences attendu à ce que la jeune femme allait demander. Il posa les papiers qu'il tenait sur un tabouret prés du chariot sur lequel des dizaines de cartons étaient empilés et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le hangar jusqu'à un minuscule bureau fermé à clef et Faith le suivit à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne restes pas alors? » demanda l'homme, dont le nom était Billy si on en croyait l'étiquette accrochée à sa veste.

« Je ne sais pas encore » répondit Faith sur un ton évasif. « Je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps déjà. »

« Je sais, »répondit le dénommé Billy en fouillant dans un tiroir. « Tu m'avais prévenu que tu ne bosserais que pour un jour ou deux. Mais tu bosses bien, si tu veux revenir demain, tu es la bienvenue. »

Faith hocha la tête mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Billy sortit alors une calculette du tiroir, saisit un stylo, fit quelques rapides calculs qu'il écrivit à la va-vite sur une feuille de papier, puis il ouvrit un autre tiroir du bureau dont elle sortit quelques billets qu'il fourra dans une enveloppe avec la feuille de papier précédente. Enfin il tendit le tout à Faith.

« Merci » fit rapidement Faith en fourrant l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

« Si tu repars et que tu descends un peu plus en Californie, je peux te rancarder avec mon oncle, » fit Billy gentiment. « Il a une usine du même genre du coté de Fresno. Dis que tu viens de ma part, il acceptera aussi de te prendre à la journée. »

Disant cela, il farfouilla une fois de plus dans un tiroir et en sortit une carte qu'il tendit à Faith. La brunette la prit de bonne grâce et remercia une nouvelle fois alors que Billy refermait les tiroirs à clef et s'apprêtait à ressortir du bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, il tira soigneusement la porte qu'il ferma à double-tours.

« J'espère te revoir demain, » fit-il avec un sourire alors que Faith s'éloignait. « Sinon, bonne chance à toi! »

Faith hocha la tête et le salua une dernière fois, puis elle franchit enfin la porte du hangar. Une fois dehors, elle arracha l'étiquète à son prénom qu'elle portait accrochée à la poitrine, la froissa et la jeta dans une poubelle proche. Enfin, elle prit le chemin du motel. Elle marcha une quinzaine de minutes avant de voir le motel se profiler au bout d'une longue avenue monotone. Comme la veille, Faith s'arrêta devant la réception. Les réceptionnistes étaient encore deux à cette heure, et en l'absence de clients, ils bavardaient tranquillement. Faith hésita une seconde puis se résolut à pousser la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes derrière le comptoir s'interrompirent à son entrée et l'une d'elle se leva comme un diable sort de sa boite.

« Bonjour! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. « Marietta à votre service. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? »

Faith leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et se trouva un instant stupide, ne sachant plus trop pourquoi elle était entrée.

« Hum... » Fit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. « J'occupe la chambre 112 depuis une semaine »

« Oui bien sur! » l'interrompit Marietta sur un ton strident. « Je vous reconnais, bien entendu! »

Faith ne répondit pas au large sourire de la jeune femme et après une nouvelle hésitation, finit par demander sur un ton quelque peu embarrassé:

« Est-ce que j'ai eu des visites ou des appels durant mon absence? »

« Je vérifie immédiatement! » répondit la jeune femme avec le même enthousiasme.

Elle fouilla un peu autour d'elle, consulta un registre, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Faith.

« Non désolée, rien du tout. Vous attendez quelqu'un ou quelque chose de particulier? Quelque chose que nous puissions noter pour y être particulièrement attentif? » Ajouta-t-elle en saisissant déjà un crayon.

« Non, non » répondit Faith rapidement. « Inutile, c'était juste... au cas où. Merci. »

Et sur ce, elle sortit rapidement de la réception pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Celle-ci était aussi déserte et inchangée que la veille. Les vêtements mouillés par l'averse du soir précédent finissait de sécher sur la chaise ou étendu sur le lit défait, alors qu'une boite de pizza vide traînait encore ouverte sur la table basse.

« Le service laisse à désirer... » Grommela la Tueuse.

Elle revint vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit et constata avec lassitude qu'elle avait oublié d'en décrocher le panneau « Ne pas déranger ». Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué dans sa précipitation à entrer. Elle le retira de la poignée et le jeta machinalement sur le bureau après avoir refermé derrière elle. Elle sortit ensuite son salaire du jour de sa poche, et l'enveloppe donnée par Billy rejoignit le panneau « Ne pas déranger » sur le bureau. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle entreprit ensuite de ranger la pièce : elle déchira la boite de pizza et la jeta dans la corbeille, ramassa les vêtements qu'elle plia sommairement. Alors qu'elle bataillait avec une chemise quelque peu rebelle à ses efforts, il lui apparut qu'elle n'avait pas eu à ranger la moindre chose depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle chassa l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue en secouant la tête, et finalement renonça à plier la chemise correctement. Finalement, cette dernière termina en boule au fond du sac.

Quand elle en eut fini avec cette tache, Faith se laissa tomber sur la chaise prés du bureau et elle saisit le calendrier qui y était posé sous tout ce qu'elle avait jeté par dessus. Les trois derniers jours avait été marqués de croix noires et la Tueuse contempla les dates alignées quelques instants, semblant en proie à une instance réflexion. Ses doigts parcourent les jours, puis elle tourna les yeux vers une carte de la région à moitié dépliée sur laquelle un itinéraire avait été tracé au crayon. Elle resta de longues minutes immobile, les doigts de la sa main droite tapotant le rebord de la table, la gauche allant machinalement du calendrier à la carte. Finalement, Faith rejeta le calendrier à sa place originelle et se leva en soufflant.

« Et puis merde, » fit-elle pour personne. « Prenons du bon temps après tout ! »

* * *

Faith ignorait si le 'Holding the night' était le seul endroit du coin où l'on pouvait danser – ce qui était probablement le cas de toutes façons – mais c'était en tous cas le seul qu'elle connaissait et le bar lui convenait bien assez. Décidée à profiter de sa récente liberté, la brunette s'agitait avec son habituelle dextérité au milieu de la piste dans une ambiance bien différente de ses précédentes visites, du Madonna remixé semblant être le thème de la nuit. La jeune femme savait attirer les regards sur elle et bien qu'elle se soit largement calmée, ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. N'ayant pas encore décidée ce qu'elle attendait de cette soirée, Faith ignorait pour l'heure les offres de ses prétendants, ne répondant qu'aux saluts de Jason Jr derrière son bar.

Au démarrage d'une nouvelle chanson, Faith se dirigea vers le comptoir, déclina une nouvelle offre au passage et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Le serveur s'empressa de venir dans sa direction.

« Tu veux quoi ? » lui fit-il avec un sourire engageant. « Bière toujours ? »

Elle hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, se trouva avec une chope pleine sous le nez. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de chercher de la monnaie dans sa poche, il leva la main en signe de protestation.

« Non, non, non » fit-il avec autorité. « C'est moi qui offre »

Faith n'insista pas, trop heureuse d'accepter son offre.

« Bonne soirée ? » demanda Jason en s'installant en face d'elle.

Comme la Tueuse hochait de nouveau la tête, et avant qu'elle ne réponde vocalement, il regarda autour d'eux et demanda ?

« Tara n'est pas avec toi ? »

« On dirait bien que non » répondit Faith avec un brin d'ennui, sans prendre la peine de donner de précisions.

Il dut saisir l'intonation de sa voix car il n'insista pas.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais que de passage ? Tu restes encore longtemps ? »

La brunette haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas » fit-elle sur un ton évasif. « Je pensais partir demain, ou après-demain. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Tu vas où ? »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules sans entrain.

« J'sais pas encore » dit-elle de nouveau. « Je verrais sur le tas je crois. »

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais devant l'air fermé de son interlocutrice, le jeune homme ne savait comment enchainer. Décidée à retrouver son entrain de début de soirée, Faith changea elle-même de sujet.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de ton père ? Je ne le vois pas ce soir. »

Cette fois, ce fut le visage du jeune homme qui se voila à l'évocation de son père.

« Non, il n'est pas là. » confirma-t-il. « Je l'évite en ce moment. »

« Tu as pris une décision ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il grimaça légèrement à cette question.

« J'ai appelé le numéro que vous m'avez donné. J'ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à un homme, comme vous m'aviez dit… »

Il se tut une seconde, sembla réfléchir.

« Je sais que ce qui est arrivé est terrible. Mais ça reste mon père… »

Faith esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé.

« Ouais, j'comprends ça » fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui, en portant sa chope à ses lèvres.

Il parut hésiter, ignora les signes que lui faisait une fille qui essayait d'attirer son attention pour se faire servir, et se tourna de nouveau vers Faith avant de lâcher dans un souffle:

« Que vont-ils lui faire si...? »

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Faith pour comprendre le sens de la question, puis elle haussa les épaules après une brève hésitation.

« J'en sais rien à vrai dire » répondit-elle sur un ton plus compatissant. « C'est pas vraiment mon rayon. »

A l'expression déçue qui apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur, elle ajouta:

« Mais ce ne sont pas des assassins. Ce sont les gentils. La plupart du temps. »

Elle se rendit compte que cette dernière partie n'allait surement pas le rassurer, mais c'était trop tard. Elle essaya d'ajouter un sourire rassurant, mais la conversation en resta là.

« Merci pour l'info mais j'dois te laisser, la file s'allonge... »

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna rapidement vers le groupe de clients qui attendaient un verre à quelques pas de la Tueuse. La solitude de la brunette fut de courte durée. A peine Jason s'était-il éloigné que quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le tabouret vide à la droite de Faith.

« Hé » fit le nouvel arrivant sur un ton enjoué.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et reconnut Luke. Il lui souriait, apparemment ravi de cette rencontre inattendue.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici » confirma-t-il. « Tu avais dit que vous partiez le lendemain » ajouta-t-il, faisant référence à sa dernière rencontre avec la Tueuse.

Faith haussa les épaules.

« J'ai changé de plan » répondit-elle sur un ton laconique en le regardant à peine.

« On ne peut pas dire que ça me dérange » fit-il, son sourire s'élargissant. Puis il regarda autour de lui, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose et ajouta :

« Tara n'est pas là ce soir ? »

Faith secoua la tête et reporta son verre à ses lèvres.

« Non, elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie. »

« Ah, » commenta-t-il simplement, essayant sans doute d'interpréter le ton quelque peu mystérieux de Faith sur le sujet.

Après une brève hésitation, il décida de tirer le meilleur parti de cette information.

« Je t'ai pour moi tout seul alors ce soir ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire un brin malicieux.

Sa bonne humeur et son optimisme tirèrent finalement un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle se tourna plus franchement vers lui, considéra son air joyeux et elle se dérida enfin avant de conclure :

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

* * *

Il pleuvait encore sur le manoir, constata Vi en s'éveillant : une pluie légère que l'on entendait à peine ruisseler le long des gouttières ou battre contre les vitres. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le radio-réveil posé sur sa table nuit, à gauche du lit. Les chiffres rouges brillants indiquaient minuit quinze. Vi soupira de lassitude et resta quelques instants à écouter les bruits extérieurs, se demandant ce qui avait pu la réveiller. Un orage peut-être ? Mais elle n'entendit aucun tonnerre gronder au loin et le bruit de la pluie était définitivement trop discret pour être la cause de son réveil au milieu de la nuit, même si elle avait le sommeil bien plus léger depuis ces deux dernières années. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et écouta de nouveau. La pluie, le vent dans les feuilles : malgré son ouïe exceptionnelle, Vi n'entendait rien d'autre. Elle finit par se laisser retomber sur son matelas et se tourna vers le mur, bien décidée à se rendormir. Elle ferma les yeux et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Elle se tourna et retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit étroit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : le sommeil la fuyait. Après prés d'une demi-heure à lutter pour s'endormir de nouveau, Vi abandonna. Elle chercha l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet à tâtons et alluma avant de s'asseoir dans son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé. La vérification fut rapide : bien qu'elle eut le privilège d'avoir une chambre individuelle, Vi n'avait pour autant pas bénéficié d'autres avantages. La chambre était minuscule et ne contenait guère qu'un lit une place, une table de chevet et une large armoire en bois. Vi avait simplement décoré les murs pour donner un air accueillant à l'endroit, et disposé des photos de sa famille et de ses amis sur un tableau en liège au dessus de son lit. Au milieu d'entre elles, trônait une photo d'elle-même, Rona, Kennedy, Sho-Ann et quelques autres, prise dans les jours suivants la bataille dans la bouche de l'enfer.

La chambre n'avait pas plus de salle d'eau privative que n'importe quelle autre chambre. Vi partageait la salle d'eau directement voisine de sa chambre avec deux autres Tueuses.

La jeune femme finit par se lever et enfila rapidement un bas de survêtement en coton gris, posé le rebord du lit, puis un pull à col roulé noir qu'elle trouva dans son armoire. Une paire de chaussettes et de chaussures de sport plus tard, Vi fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche de sa lampe torche, et ainsi équipée, elle sortit aussi silencieusement que possible dans le couloir. Vi promena le faisceau de la lampe autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit ni mouvement. La jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier, attentive au moindre son. Elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au second étage qui était tout aussi immobile et silencieux. Vi arpenta le long couloir lentement, s'arrêtant occasionnellement derrière une porte pour écouter. Rassurée, elle repartait aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue pour continuer sa progression. Arrivée au bout du couloir, Vi se trouva face à une porte vitrée qui donnait sur une petite plateforme extérieure qui permettait d'accéder à l'aile principale. Vi considéra la pluie qui ruisselait sur la vitre quelques secondes avant de se décider à pousser la porte avec précaution. Le froid lui mordit le visage et la jeune femme dut se retenir pour ne pas se ruer sur la porte qui menait au bâtiment principal et l'ouvrir avec une bruyante précipitation. Au lieu de cela, Vi se glissa toujours aussi discrètement dans le couloir du second étage des dortoirs. L'étage était silencieux, et au faisceau de sa torche, la Tueuse constata qu'il était également désert. Mais arrivée à quelques pas des marches qui menaient au dernier étage, elle sut que sa ronde ne terminerait pas aussi calmement qu'elle avait commencé: des chuchotements lui parvinrent de l'étage. Vi abandonna alors toute précaution et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. En haut, trois jeunes filles sursautèrent lorsque la lampe de Vi éclaira leurs visages. Vi s'approcha rapidement, d'abord partagée entre agacement et inquiétude. L'inquiétude l'emporta définitivement quand elle constata que l'une des pensionnaires avait pleuré.

« Shirley? Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, son intonation trahissant son angoisse.

Comme la dénommée Shirley – une blondinette qui ne devait guère avoir plus de quatorze ans – se remettait à sangloter, Vi se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Camille, Natalie, que se passe-t-il? »

Toutes deux étaient sensiblement plus âgées que leur camarade, et elles échangèrent un regard embarrassé avant de répondre.

« C'est Hope... »

A peine le nom prononcé, Vi leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? » demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement, toute angoisse envolée de sa voix.

« Je l'ai suppliée Vi, je te promets... » chevrota la jeune Shirley en relevant ses yeux brillants vers la Tueuse rousse. « Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter... »

« Que s'est-il passé? » la coupa Vi avec impatience. « Où est-elle? »

Les trois filles échangèrent un nouveau regard et Shirley se remit à sangloter alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Avant que Vi ne repose sa question, la plus grande des trois, Camille, répondit avec un léger accent français.

« Elle est partie. »

« Partie? » s'écrira Vi, soudain très réveillée. « Comment ça partie? Partie où? »

« Elle s'est tirée » intervint la dénommée Natalie. « Elle a fait son sac et elle s'est barrée. Elle est passée par l'escalier de secours et j'crois qu'elle a traversé le parc pour sauter le mur par derrière, là où c'est le moins haut »

« Elle a dit qu'elle allait être virée, qu'elle voulait pas rentrer chez elle, qu'elle préférait se tirer et faire son truc toute seule » reprit Camille.

Vi leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois, et laissa tomber ses bras ballants le long de son corps.

« C'est pas vrai... » Fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les jeunes en face d'elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir une minute alors que les trois filles la regardaient dans l'expectative.

« On fait quoi Vi? » demanda Shirley en séchant ses larmes.

« Allez vous recoucher » intima Vi après un instant. « Je vais m'occuper de ça »

« Nous recoucher? » répéta Natalie.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. » répondit Vi sévèrement. « Remettez vous au lit avant de réveiller tout le bataillon. On en reparlera demain. Exécution. »

Les trois filles se regardèrent de nouveau, et finirent par tourner les talons pour obéir, le ton de Vi ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

« Camille, Nat, prenez Shirley avec vous pour la fin de la nuit, la laissez pas seule. » ajouta la rouquine.

Camille hocha la tête et elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune en un geste amical pour l'entrainer à sa suite et celle de sa partenaire de chambrée. Vi attendit que la porte ne se referme derrière les trois filles, et éteignit sa torche. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, attendit encore les bras ballants puis finit par tourner les talons. Elle re-parcourut le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à sa chambre au pas de course, et une fois sur place, saisit son téléphone portable laissé sur sa table de chevet. Elle composa rapidement un numéro, attendit trois sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

« C'est Vi, » fit-elle rapidement. « Je crois qu'on a un problème... »

* * *

« C'est là » fit Faith sans cérémonie, en glissant la carte magnétique de sa chambre dans la serrure.

Un clic l'avertit de l'ouverture et elle poussa le battant ouvert, entrainant Luke derrière elle en le tirant par la ceinture de son jean. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans résistance et poussa la porte pour la fermer derrière lui. Faith enclencha la lumière de la table de chevet et Luke embrassa la pièce du regard. La chambre semblait entièrement rangée, le lit impeccablement fait, rien ne trainant nulle part à l'exception de quelques papiers et d'une carte sur le bureau.

« Sympa » commenta-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit après avoir retiré son manteau, alors que Faith tirait rapidement le rideau. Puis elle revint vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin. Il voulut se redresser quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, mais Faith l'en empêcha, le repoussant légèrement, puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Alors, où en étions-nous? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en se penchant vers lui.

« Hum... » fit-il avec appréciation comme la jeune femme passait sa langue derrière son oreille.

Faith descendit ensuite le long de son cou et passa sur sa nuque lentement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se dresser les poils qui se trouvaient là. La brunette glissa ensuite ses mains à sa ceinture et elle dégagea le tee-shirt du jeune homme de son pantalon avant de glisser ses doigts froids sur sa peau. Il tressaillit à la fraicheur du contact et releva une des mains en direction de son taille. Faith ne la laissa pas arriver à destination, poussa sur sa poitrine pour qu'il tombe allongé sur le lit. Luke se laissa faire, l'attitude entreprenante de la Tueuse n'étant de toutes évidences pas pour lui déplaire. Faith se pencha sur lui, remonta son tee-shirt le long de son torse en prenant tout son temps. Ses doigts experts s'attardèrent le long de ses côtes, puis de sa poitrine, suivis de la bouche et de la langue chaude de la brunette. Elle fit passer le vêtement par dessus ses épaules et alors qu'elle allait redescendre en direction de sa clavicule droite, il la retint en posant brusquement sa main sur la nuque de Faith et l'attira un peu vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La Tueuse répondit au baiser, mordillant ses lèvres au passage, et laissa courir ses mains de nouveau jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement. La réaction de Luke fut immédiate : ses mains descendirent à leur tour de la nuque de Faith jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt qu'il entreprit de remonter. Faith l'interrompit alors et se chargea de cette tache elle-même. D'un mouvement leste, son haut rejoignit celui de Luke sur le sol. Le jeune homme fit alors sauter ses chaussures de ses pieds alors que la brunette déboutonnait d'abord le jean de son partenaire avant d'enchainer avec le sien. Elle saisit ensuite le haut du pantalon de Luke et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva en slip sur le lit, elle se redressa au-dessus de lui et entreprit de descendre à son tour son jean d'une façon séductrice. Luke fut tenté de venir l'aider mais Faith lui intima de n'en rien faire avec un air malicieux. Le jeune homme obéit et la regarda faire, sentant son désir monter avec chaque seconde que la brunette laissait passer. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini sa tache, la Tueuse enjamba de nouveau son partenaire, pressant son intimité contre la sienne, ce qui tira un gémissement rauque au jeune homme. Il la tira de nouveau contre lui, voulut la faire basculer sur le côté mais Faith résista au mouvement, montrant clairement que c'était elle qui menait les débats. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche alors que ses mains caressaient son torse, descendaient le long de ses côtes, glissaient le long de ses cuisses. Elle fit durer le supplice de longues minutes alors qu'elle sentait Luke de plus en plus excité, et il gémit une nouvelle fois lourdement lorsqu'elle glissa finalement sa main dans son slip avant de lui enlever également. Il posa alors ses mains sur les agrafes du soutien-gorge de Faith pour le lui retirer à son tour, et cette fois elle le laissa faire. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine, et commença à descendre lentement à son tour sa culotte, lorsque soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone portable de la Tueuse retentit de la pièce.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Luke qui continua son activité comme s'il n'entendait pas, mais Faith s'interrompit brutalement et se dégagea de lui.

« Je dois répondre » fit-elle rapidement en repoussant Luke qui essayait de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur. « Maintenant, tu es sure? »

Elle hocha la tête avec hate.

« Vraiment, » répondit-elle en se redressant.

Il soupira légèrement et se laissa retomber à plat sur le matelas alors que Faith embrassait la pièce du regard à la recherche du téléphone. Elle sauta au bas du lit, courut jusqu'au bureau, souleva quelques papiers avec hâte, retourna frénétiquement les poches de son blouson pendu à la chaise avant de se retourner avec un regard éperdu vers le reste de la pièce quand elle ne le trouva pas.

« Tu attends un appel important? » interrogea Luke en la voyant si pressée de décrocher.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fonça sur le tas de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle retourna les poches de son jean après l'avoir désenmélé de celui de Luke, et finalement retrouva le téléphone en train de sonner sous la pile d'habits. Dans sa hate à le saisir, Faith manqua de le faire glisser sous le lit et elle dut s'y réprendre à deux fois avant de presser correctement le bouton « décrocher ».

« Hé, hé, c'est moi » annonça-t-elle rapidement en se redressant et en faisant un pas pour s'éloigner de Luke.

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour pouvoir observer le visage de la brunette avec attention, se demandant quel mystérieux appel elle pouvait attendre avec tant d'impatience. Mais lorsque l'appelant parla, il devint vite évident à l'expression de profonde déception qui remplaça celle d''espoir sur le visage de Faith, que quiconque téléphonait n'était pas la personne que la jeune femme espérait.

« Oh, Giles, c'est vous... » maugréa Faith sans essayer de cacher son ennui.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'Observateur ne fit d'abord pas attention au ton de la jeune femme, absorbé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Ah Faith, » commença-t-il. « Je suis heureux de t'enten... »

Puis il sembla réaliser sur quel ton la Tueuse l'avait accueilli et interrompit le fil de sa pensée.

« Hum... Tu sembles quelque peu déçue. Peut-être espérais-tu quelqu'un d'autre? Ou alors je tombe mal peut-être? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu embarrassé.

« Ça pourrait difficilement être pire » lui accorda Faith sans aucune gêne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » coupa-t-elle rapidement pour en venir au fait.

Giles n'eut qu'une brève hésitation et balaya toutes politesses de rigueur pour en venir à la raison de son appel comme Faith le réclamait.

« Je crains avoir besoin de ton aide » commença l'Observateur.

« Mon aide pour quoi? » coupa Faith avec impatience en s'éloignant encore un peu du lit et en remontant sa culotte.

« Hum, nous avons un petit problème dans un centre d'entrainement en Oregon. Tu te souviens de Violet je pense? »

« Evidemment que j'me souviens de Vi... » maugréa Faith. « Une rouquine moins gnangnan qu'elle n'en a l'air qui était à Sunnydale? »

Giles sembla hésiter un instant sur la description. Il finit par s'éclaircir la voix avant de répondre:

« Hum, je suppose que l'on peut dire ça comme ça... » convint-il, avant d'enchainer. « Toujours est-il que Vi dirige un centre d'entrainement pour jeunes Tueuses qui se trouve en Oregon... »

« J'avais suivi jusque là » interrompit Faith de nouveau. « C'est quoi le problème? »

« Si tu cessais de m'interrompre... » commença Giles.

Faith s'apprêtait à réagir de nouveau, mais le Britannique la coupa dans son élan en reprenant:

« Nous avons un problème avec l'une des pensionnaires qui vient de s'échapper et... »

« S'échapper? » ironisa Faith avec un sourire en coin. « Je croyais que les gosses étaient libres de venir ou pas? »

« Elles le sont évidemment » répliqua Giles un peu sèchement. « Mais c'est une situation un peu particulière et je crois qu'elle peut être un danger pour elle-même et les autres... »

« Je vois le genre... » murmura Faith en s'adossant au mur prés d'elle. « Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans? Vous voulez que je vienne lui faire la morale? »

« Je voudrais que tu ailles la récupérer » expliqua Giles. « Et que tu la ramènes au centre. Tu es toujours en Oregon? Le mieux serait que tu ailles au centre voir Vi pour qu'elle t'en dise plus. Ca me rendrait vraiment un grand service » ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

« Limite Californie » fit Faith. « C'est dans quel trou votre truc? »

Giles lui donna quelques indications et Faith retourna vers la table où elle étala la carte qu'elle possédait. Elle chercha quelque chose, traça un itinéraire avec son doigt en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est une longue route » fit-elle. « Je n'y serais pas avant demain tard dans la journée. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.» répondit Giles. « Fais au mieux. Je vais prévenir Vi de ton arrivée, elle t'expliquera les détails »

« Ouais... » fit Faith. « Ok. »

« Merci beaucoup Faith. Je rappellerais quand tu seras la-bas. Mes salutations à Tara et soyez prudentes sur la route. »

« Ouais... » répéta Faith en faisant la moue.

« Merci encore. A bientôt. »

Et il raccrocha. Faith resta un instant absente, le téléphone toujours en main. Puis elle ramassa son jean à ses pieds et l'enfila rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda alors la voix de Luke avec surprise.

Faith se retourna et réalisa que pendant une seconde elle avait oublié sa présence.

« Ha, désolée, je t'avais oublié » répondit-elle sur un ton pas le moins du monde désolé.

Elle redescendit son jean et revint vers le lit avec désinvolte.

« Puisque tu es là, autant reprendre où nous en étions » fit-elle.

« Whaoua » remarqua-t-il, un brin vexé. « J'ai vu des nanas plus enthousiastes devant une pile de linge à repasser. Tu déconnes ou quoi? Suis un canon à moitié à poil dans ton pieu. Des filles tueraient pour ça »

Il avait essayé de faire pointer un peu d'humour dans son ton pour ne pas laisser complètement voir son amertume, mais cela n'amusa pas Faith. Elle le repoussa légèrement sur le lit, l'enjamba de nouveau et glissa sa main directement à son entrejambe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement à la fois de désir et de douleur à la brutalité du contact.

« Ecoute mister Oregon ou pour quoi que tu prennes, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Si ça te plait pas, tu sais où est la porte. » cracha-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille et en accentuant la pression sur son membre.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde et comme Faith allait se relever, il balbutia finalement:

« Ok, on fait comme tu veux, pas de problème »

« Parfait. » répondit Faith sans sourire. « Vite fait, bien fait alors »

Et elle le poussa de nouveau pour l'allonger sous elle.


	3. Acte 2

Faith rétrograda pour ralentir encore un petit peu alors qu'elle arrivait en vue d'un carrefour. Elle s'arrêta, bien qu'il n'y eut qu'aucun autre véhicule en vue, et en profita pour attraper un morceau de papier posé sur le siège passager sur lequel était griffonné une adresse et quelques indications. Faith le consulta et se pencha légèrement pour lire le nom de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ainsi que celle qu'elle croisait. Après une brève hésitation, elle tourna à droite. La Tueuse soupira et se frotta les yeux avec sa main gauche. Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée, et ce n'était pas une de ces bonnes fatigues qu'elle appréciait après une longue et éreintante nuit de chasse. La route avait été sinueuse, difficile, monotone et lui avait paru interminable. Faith avait fait quelques pauses et avait même failli s'endormir une fois ou deux au volant. Elle n'était pas fâchée d'approcher enfin de son but. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres et la jeune femme serait enfin à destination.

Elle ralentit encore et pencha légèrement la tête en avant à la recherche de la grille du centre d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin après une longue rangée de haies, elle finit par immobiliser la voiture et coupa le moteur. Faith s'extirpa lentement du véhicule, et malgré le froid mordant qui l'accueillit, elle fut satisfaite de se retrouver à l'air libre. Elle claqua la portière derrière elle, puis ouvrit celle juste derrière pour attraper un sac qu'elle balança par dessus son épaule avant de fermer la voiture. Elle parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de la haute grille de fer forgé et y chercha un des yeux un moyen de signaler sa présence. Elle trouva un discret bouton de sonnette à moitié dissimulé par du lierre qui courrait le long des montants qui encadraient la grille. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la grille grinça sur ses gonds et commença à lentement s'entrebâiller. Dès qu'elle le put, Faith se glissa à l'intérieur et entreprit de remonter l'allée qui menait au manoir que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la rue. Elle fut rapidement devant la porte de la bâtisse et dut frapper quand elle constata que personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la brunette ne perçoive des bruits de pas rapides à l'intérieur et que la porte finisse par s'ouvrir, révélant une adolescente rousse, de taille moyenne et aux larges épaules.

« C'est pour quoi? » fit la jeune fille sur un ton laconique.

« Salut, moi c'est Faith, » répondit la Tueuse brune après une brève hésitation. « Je pense que Vi doit m'attendre »

Alors que la jeune fille allait se retourner pour héler quelqu'un, Vi apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Hé Faith » salua-t-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Hé Vi » lui répondit Faith, alors que la porte s'ouvrait plus largement pour la laisser entrer.

La Tueuse ne se fit pas prier et une fois la porte close derrière elle, elle put apprécier la température plus douce qui régnait à l'intérieur. L'adolescente qui lui avait ouvert s'était éclipsée sans un mot, et Faith se retrouva seule avec Vi dans le lobby.

« T'as bonne mine » lança Faith, sans grande conviction, dans une tentative qu'elle jugea elle-même pathétique, de faire la conversation.

« Laisse tomber les civilités » fit Vi de bonne grâce. « Je crois savoir que t'es pas douée pour ça ».

Faith fit la moue, mais ne démentit pas, et en profita pour en venir au fait.

« Bon alors, » enchaîna-t-elle, alors que Vi lui faisait signe de la suivre dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? »

« Giles ne t'a pas mise au courant? » interrogea Vi.

Elle poussa une porte, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau dans lequel se trouvaient un sofa et deux fauteuils de cuir usé, disposés prés d'une large cheminée dans lequel mourrait un feu. Faith n'attendit pas d'y être invitée pour se laisser tomber lourdement dans l'un des deux fauteuils, alors que Vi en profitait pour jeter quelques bûches dans le foyer et attiser les flammes. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, la rouquine s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil laissé vacant.

« Tu sais où tu es ici? » commença Vi, et comme Faith levait les yeux au ciel, elle enchaina rapidement: « Je veux dire, tu sais ce qu'on fait? Ce qu'est ce centre? »

L'expression de Faith passa de la surprise légèrement agacée à la franche exaspération.

« Évidemment, » grogna-t-elle. « C'est un centre d'entraînement pour les Tueuses. »

« Plus exactement, » fit Vi avec une pointe de satisfaction évidente à l'idée de corriger son homologue. « C'est un centre d'entraînement pour jeunes Tueuses » précisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le mot jeunes.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil dubitatif et eut un instant d'hésitation sur la réponse – de préférence cinglante – à faire. Hésitation que Vi mit à profit pour reprendre:

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais au niveau de l'organisation de l'entraînement des Tueuses, Giles et le conseil ont décidé de créer des centres de différents types : ceux situés sur les bouches de l'enfer dans lesquels ne sont envoyées que des filles ayant déjà suivi une formation et qui sont considérées comme 'opérationnelles' – Vi mima l'utilisation des guillemets en disant cela - ensuite il y a les centres d'entraînement que je qualifierais de classiques où passent la plupart des adolescentes, ces centres sont les plus nombreux et enfin les centres pour les jeunes Tueuses où on envoie... » expliqua Vi comme on récite une leçon bien apprise avant que la brunette ne la coupe:

« Laisse moi deviner » ironisa Faith. « Les jeunes Tueuses? »

Vi fit la moue, mais reprit néanmoins.

« Les quinze ans et moins » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et donc? » demanda Faith qui s'était résolue à l'idée de ne pas couper à l'exposé complet sur les centres d'entraînement.

« Donc ici, il n'y a que des Tueuses de quinze et moins, à l'exception de deux plus âgées qui donnent un coup de main pour l'encadrement. On commence leur entraînement, on leur apprend à maîtriser et utiliser leur force, à développer leur agilité, à étudier le monde des démons... »

« Ça doit être passionnant... » maugréa la Tueuse brune qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

« Ça l'est » protesta Vi avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Ces gamines seront bien armées en sortant d'ici et en allant vers un centre pour les ainées. Elles ne tomberont pas des nues en voyant leurs premiers vampires »

« Tu veux dire qu'elles n'ont jamais vu de vampire? » fit Faith en redressant un sourcil.

« Elles n'ont pas quinze ans » rappela Vi. « On est censé les garder en sécurité ici. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a choisi un coin aussi paumé? »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des monstres aussi dans les coins paumés »

« Bon j'admets que c'est parce que la baraque a été offerte au conseil »

Faith ricana et demanda:

« Donc étude des démons dans les bouquins? »

« Oui » confirma la rouquine. « On les prépare bien » insista-t-elle.

« J'en doute pas » fit Faith qui en fait ni n'en doutait, ni n'en était convaincue. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'amène ici? Giles a parlé d'un problème. »

« J'y venais : l'une de nos pensionnaires s'est fait la malle hier soir. J'ai organisé une battue aujourd'hui avec les plus âgées pour la rechercher, mais sans résultat. Et je ne peux pas partir trop loin et trop longtemps en laissant le centre sans surveillance. Je suis la seule Tueuse aguerrie ici, tu comprends? »

« Pourquoi elle s'est tirée cette gamine? » demanda Faith.

« Oh, elle est un peu spéciale... » commença Vi.

« Je vois » grommela Faith. « Et Giles et toi vous avez pensé que je pourrais lui courir après parce que je suis un peu spéciale moi-même? »

« Tout dépend ce que l'on entend par spéciale... » commença Vi, avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre: « Oui, c'est un peu l'idée »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Elle n'est pas tout simplement rentrée chez ses vieux? »

Vi secoua la tête.

« Non, si y a bien une chose dont je suis sure, c'est ça. Elle n'est pas partie pour rentrer chez ses parents. »

« Tu les as appelés? »

Vi fit une grimace gênée.

« A vrai dire, non... Je préférerais lui mettre la main dessus avant d'appeler sa famille... »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau et arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle n'est pas rentrée si tu n'as pas appelée sa famille? »

« Je sais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la renvoie là-bas, donc j'en conclus qu'elle n'est pas rentrée. »

« Admettons, » fit Faith. « Donc si je te suis bien, cette gosse a une journée d'avance sur moi et tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle peut être allée? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... » reprit Vi, toujours un peu gênée. « S'il y a une chose que je sais avec elle, c'est qu'elle aime bien se mettre dans les ennuis... »

« Ça, c'est une piste... » maugréa Faith.

« Elle s'appelle Hope » continua Vi. « Je vais te montrer sa photo et son dossier et ce serait pas mal que tu discutes avec sa voisine de chambre. »

« On y va? » fit Faith, qui déjà s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Tu ne veux pas te reposer? » interrogea la rouquine. « Tu viens de faire pas mal de route et tu as une mine terrible pour tout te dire. »

« Merci! » grimaça Faith. « Mais bon, elle s'est tirée la nuit dernière. Si je me fous au pieu maintenant et que je m'occupe de ça demain, ça lui fera deux nuits d'avance. Mauvais plan selon moi. »

« Tu devrais au moins te reposer un peu et manger un morceau. » insista la rouquine.

« Ca je dis pas non, je meurs de faim! »

« Je m'en doutais! » répliqua Vi dans un sourire. « Suis moi, je prends le dossier de Hope et je t'emmène à la cuisine avant d'aller voir les copines de Hope. »

« Ok » confirma Faith en se levant de son fauteuil. « Allons-y »

Vi se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire en bois aux portes coulissantes qui se trouvait derrière le sofa et y fouilla quelques instants avant de retirer une chemise de papier bleue sur laquelle un nom était griffonné au crayon.

« Ce sont les archives » expliqua Vi. « Les dossiers sont informatisés sinon. Mais Giles tient à une version papier. »

Faith hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à la rouquine lorsque celle-ci la fit sortir du bureau et la mena dans plusieurs couloirs. Elles parvinrent rapidement à la cuisine et Vi invita Faith à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle ouvrait plusieurs placards.

« Le service est fini » expliqua-t-elle. « Les gens de cuisine sont rentrés chez eux. Je vais te faire un sandwich ou un hamburger si ça te va »

Faith confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Peu importe » affirma-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas difficile »

Vi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur et commenta:

« C'est connu, tu es si facile à vivre... »

La brunette crut alors bon de préciser:

« Pour la nourriture je veux dire »

« Je l'entendais bien ainsi » fit Vi avec amusement, tout en jetant deux steaks sur le feu et en ouvrant un morceau de pain.

Elle le garnit généreusement de salade, tomates, cornichons et sauces diverses, pendant que Faith s'affalait sur la table prés d'elle et s'autorisait à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas dormir? » insista Vi. « Une petite sieste te ferait du bien »

« Ça ira » déclina la brunette. « J'ai pas envie de courir le pays pendant des jours. Mieux vaut faire ça vite fait bien fait. »

« Si tu le dis... » répondit Vi distraitement en retournant les steaks sur le feu.

La cuisson se finit en silence et la rouquine eut tôt fait de servir son hamburger à son homologue qui ne fut pas fâchée de mordre dedans à pleine dents.

« Merci » glissa-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Vi ouvrit un nouveau placard dans elle tira un paquet de chips de bonne taille qu'elle posa prés de l'assiette de la Tueuse brune.

« Et voilà le reste de ton diner » annonça-t-elle.

Faith hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, mais ayant la bouche pleine, préféra ne pas répondre. Vi déchira le sachet pour elle et se servit machinalement quelques chips. Puis elle ouvrit le dossier de Hope qu'elle avait pris dans le bureau et le tourna vers Faith pour qu'elle puisse lire en mangeant. La brunette ne sembla pas très intéressée et Vi crut bon de lire à haute voix pour elle.

« Hope a eu quatorze il y a deux mois » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle est la troisième d'une famille de quatre enfants du Dakota du Nord. Élève plutôt moyenne, voire médiocre, élevée dans un environnement très patriarcal qui ne lui laissait pas de grandes perspectives d'avenir. Ses parents n'ont pas semblé très peinés de se débarrasser d'elle dix mois par an. »

« Dix mois? » interrompit Faith avec une légère surprise. « Elles font quoi les deux mois restants? »

Ce fut au tour de Vi de lever les yeux ciel.

« C'est une école ici. Ces gosses ont des vacances pour rentrer dans leur famille. »

« Je croyais que le crédo de la Tueuse, c'était pas de famille, pas d'amis? » ironisa la brunette.

« Tu devrais t'informer plus souvent, y a eu une vaste modernisation du mythe de la Tueuse ces deux dernières années. T'es au courant qu'on est des milliers maintenant? »

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler... » sourit Faith.

Vi grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et reprit son résumé sur Hope.

« Bref, Hope est arrivée ici il y a environ sept mois, après un bref passage par le triage de Cleveland. »

« Le triage? » répéta Faith.

« Faith! » s'écria Vi avec exaspération. « Tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'est le triage? »

« Ça fait pas un peu bétail comme terme? »

« Peu importe, » grommela Vi. « Toutes les filles passent par Cleveland, Londres et maintenant Tokyo pour être évaluée par une Tueuse et un Observateur d'expérience avant d'être envoyée dans un autre centre... »

« Une Tueuse d'expérience? » répéta Faith avec un sourire amusé. « Et qui donc a trié notre gamine? »

« C'est Kennedy. » répondit immédiatement Vi.

Cette réponse interrompit le commentaire ironique sur le soit-disant expérience des Tueuses, que Faith s'apprêtait à faire, comme Vi s'y était attendu. Il était de notoriété publique que Faith considérait Buffy et elle-même comme des Tueuses à part du fait de leur ancienneté commune, mais elle respectait également beaucoup Kennedy qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à deux reprises et dont les qualités forçaient le respect de ses pairs.

« Kenn s'est occupée de ça? » se contenta d'interroger la brunette.

« Quelques temps oui, elle était très populaire auprès des jeunes »

« J'en doute pas une minute » commenta Faith que l'assurance à toute épreuve affichée par sa jeune consœur amusait le plus souvent.

« Pour en revenir à Hope » reprit Vi, « elle est un peu à part et aime bien chercher les ennuis, elle a déjà eu pour projet de faire le mur quelques fois, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle franchit effectivement le pas. Pour dire vrai, une part de moi espérait qu'elle rentrerait aujourd'hui d'elle-même. »

« C'est quoi le genre d'ennuis qu'elle aime bien chercher? »

« Oh, la bagarre, les démons, les cimetières, tu vois le genre? »

« Je crois que je vois »

Faith acheva alors son hamburger, engloutit une pleine poignée de chips, et satisfaite, se leva de la table à laquelle elle était installée.

« On va voir ses copines de chambrée pour voir si elles ont une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller trainer? »

Vi hocha la tête, ramassa l'assiette de Faith à la hate et la déposa simplement dans l'évier avant de faire signe à Faith de la suivre.

« Je leur ai déjà demandé » expliqua-t-elle en chemin. « On a dressé ensemble une liste des coins possibles et on en a déjà visité un certain nombre aujourd'hui »

« Si c'est les cimetières et autres coins du genre, ça sert à rien de s'y pointer en journée » répliqua Faith. « Si la gosse cherche les monstres et qu'elle a un minimum écouté en classe, elle sait qu'il faut y aller la nuit »

Elles montèrent rapidement à l'étage des dortoirs, et Vi eut la surprise de voir que la plupart des filles de l'étage n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, mais rassemblées au bout du couloir où elles semblaient en grande discussion. A leur irruption en haut de l'escalier, toutes se tournèrent vers elles et se turent. Rapidement, Faith ne put pas manquer de constater que toutes la fixaient du regard, et la brunette essaya de dissimuler le malaise que lui inspirait cette intense scrutation de la part d'une dizaine d'adolescentes.

« Que faites-vous là? » demanda Vi sévèrement. « Vous devriez être dans vos chambres. »

Certaines s'entreregardèrent un peu gênées, mais aucune ne fit mine de filer dans sa chambre.

« On savait que tu allais monter pour parler de Hope » expliqua la dénommée Natalie.

« Eh, bien si vous êtes là pour ça, venons au fait de suite alors » soupira Vi.

Puis elle se tourna vers Faith qu'elle désigna d'un signe de la main:

« Je vous présente Faith, la deuxième Tueuse originelle, la dernière appelée avec l'ancien sort, elle... »

« On sait qui elle est » l'interrompit une autre jeune Tueuse, en regardant brièvement Faith mais sans oser croiser son regard.

« Évidemment » maugréa Vi pour elle-même. Puis plus fort à l'attention du groupe : « Faith est venue pour nous aider à rechercher Hope » expliqua-t-elle. « J'aurais besoin que vous lui donniez un coup de main en lui donnant le max d'infos sur les endroits où Hope a pu aller, si elle vous a parlé de quoi que ce soit, merci de l'indiquer à Faith. »

Le silence ponctua sa déclaration et Vi balaya l'assemblée du regard, mais personne ne se décida à prendre la parole. Faith jeta un regard de biais à la rouquine, espérant qu'elle relancerait les jeunes afin de glaner quelques informations. Comme elle se décidait pas, Faith prit sur elle d'engager la conversation.

« N'importe quoi pourrait m'aider » commença-t-elle en prenant un ton encourageant. « De quoi vous bavardez le soir dans vos piaules? Hope vous racontait pas des trucs? »

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et Camille – une grande brune au teint halé et aux yeux noisettes, visiblement la plus âgée du groupe – sembla se désigner comme porte-parole.

« Le truc, c'est qu'elle arrête pas de parler Hope, alors on l'écoute plus vraiment... » commença-t-elle prudemment, avant d'enchaîner plus rapidement devant l'air impatient des deux Tueuses plus âgées: « Y a deux mois, elle jurait qu'elle ferait le mur pour se faire un vrai cimetière, celui sur Harringthon, le mois dernier, elle disait qu'il y avait une bande de zombies dans le cimetière voisin, une autre fois elle voulait aller dénicher un soit-disant démon dans un marais... Elle arrête pas de nous bassiner avec les vrais monstres qu'il y a dans le coin qu'elle va aller tuer en douce la nuit »

« Pourquoi aucune de vous ne m'a dit qu'elle avait de tels projets? » glapit Vi d'un air très mécontent. « Enfin, vous vous rendez compte de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle mettait vraiment ses idées à exécution? »

Toutes les jeunes Tueuses baissèrent les yeux vers leurs pieds ou regardèrent partout sauf Vi qui semblait en proie à une vive colère, un état dans lequel Faith ne l'avait encore jamais vue.

« Le truc, c'est que ce genre de plan, elle nous en raconte souvent » reprit Camille. « Mais elle fait jamais rien alors... »

« Sauf la dernière fois où elle est entrée dans une crypte sans autorisation quand j'avais le dos tourné! » répliqua Vi sèchement.

« Mais c'était en plein jour et on était toutes là et toi aussi... » essaya la jeune française. « Elle n'a jamais fait un truc aussi stupide que d'aller seule la nuit dans un endroit dangereux... »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui » lâcha Vi sévèrement. « Franchement, Camille, je te croyais un peu plus responsable que ça, je... »

« Écoute Vi, » interrompit Faith. « T'es furax, ok, je comprends. Mais tu régleras tes comptes avec tes gamines plus tard, moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir où votre zouave a pu aller. Camille, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée. « Fais moi une liste des trucs dont elle parlait le plus souvent et le plus récemment, ce qui te paraît le plus probable. »

La jeune fille parut un instant un peu impressionnée que Faith lui adresse directement la parole, mais elle se reprit rapidement et hocha frénétiquement la tête:

« Je vais chercher un papier et un crayon pour noter ça » fit-elle, et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se rua dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Ensuite, il me faudra une carte pour voir où tous ces coins se situent et établir où aller et par quoi commencer. »

« Je vais chercher ça » fit Vi, et sans attendre de réaction de la part de Faith, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Camille revint quelques instants plus tard avec un calepin et un stylo, et vint se placer prés de Faith où elle commença à noter tout en montrant ses notes à la Tueuse brune.

« Y a un cimetière sur l'avenue Harringthon » commença-t-elle. « Hope nous a bassiné en disant qu'elle allait aller y faire un tour des centaines de fois. Il y en a un autre, plus prés, à une rue d'ici. Hope en a également parlé quelques fois, mais c'est nettement plus petit que sur Harringthon, elle en aurait vite le tour. Ensuite, son nouveau délire, c'est le marais au nord de la ville, à une vingtaine de bornes. Elle a sorti un bouquin de la bibliothèque qui indiquait que ce marais était soit disant hanté par des créatures démoniaques. Elle nous avait déjà fait le coup avec un manoir abandonné et délabré dans la campagne qu'on avait croisé lors d'une de nos sorties. Selon elle, il était habité par des zombies »

« Il est quelque part ce bouquin qu'elle a pris à la bibliothèque? » demanda Faith.

« Non, elle est partie avec » répondit timidement la jeune Shirley qui partageait la chambre de Hope.

Vi apparut à ce moment là en haut de l'escalier en brandissant une carte et vint au pas de course rejoindre le groupe.

« Tu as ce qu'il te faut? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le calepin dans les mains de Camille.

Comme Faith hochait la tête, elle reprit:

« On descend au bureau étudier cette carte? »

« On peut faire ça vite fait ici, non? » proposa Faith en voyant les regards curieux de toutes les jeunes Tueuses à son égard.

« Si tu veux... » soupira Vi en faisant la moue.

Faith prit la carte des mains de la rouquine, et l'étala sans autre forme de cérémonie à même le sol.

« Alors, c'est où cette avenue Harringthon? »

« C'est là » firent Vi et Camille en même temps en désignant un point sur la carte.

La rouquine jeta un regard ennuyée à sa pensionnaire, et la française se recula légèrement et laissa Vi reprendre.

« On est ici » continua la jeune femme en désignant un autre point sur la carte. « Harringthon est ici, le second cimetière là »

Faith traça des croix aux endroits indiqués puis se tourna vers Camille:

« Et ce marais, il est où? »

Le doigt de Camille revint sur la carte et traça une ligne vers le nord depuis le centre.

« C'est là » indiqua-t-elle. « Et le manoir abandonné est ici » fit-elle en montrant un nouveau point, à l'est cette fois-ci.

« Ok » commenta Faith en observant les différents points sur la carte. « Cette bestiole dans le marais dont elle vous a parlé, elle ne sort que la nuit? »

« Je crois oui » répondit Camille avec une légère moue. « Si elle existe. »

Faith arracha la page du calepin qu'elle rendit à la jeune Tueuse, puis elle ramassa la carte sans prendre la peine de la replier.

« C'est bon, suis parée. » fit-elle à l'intention de Vi. « Merci pour votre aide les filles » ajouta-t-elle pour les jeunes.

La rouquine hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre, mais avant de prendre congé, se tourna de nouveau vers Camille et ses camarades:

« On reparlera de ça quand Faith aura trouvé Hope. Allez dans vos chambres maintenant »

Puis sans attendre de voir si on lui obéissait, elle suivit Faith qui s'engageait déjà dans l'escalier.

« Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir trouver Hope avec ça? » demanda-t-elle.

Faith haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien » fit-elle. « Mais ça fait de bonnes pistes. »

Puis elle ajouta avec un air amusé:

« M'a l'air d'un sacré numéro cette gamine. »

Vi fit une grimace éloquente.

« Si je ne la surveillais pas comme le lait sur le feu, je l'aurais déjà renvoyée chez ses parents entre quatre planches. » répondit-t-elle sombrement. « Ou dans une petite boite »

« Je croyais que tu ne les emmenais jamais voir les vampires? »

« Justement, je veille à ce qu'elle n'y aille pas toute seule »

« J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu as peur. » remarqua Faith. « Après tout, c'est une Tueuse, même si elle est jeune, si elle rencontre un vampire, elle va lui faire sa fête et puis voilà. »

« Il n'y a pas de garantie Faith, » répliqua Vi un peu sèchement. « Je suis responsable de sa sécurité. Le conseil n'a perdu aucune mineure depuis le sort d'éveil de Willow. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça commence ici. »

« C'est bon, détends-toi » reprit Faith avec désinvolte. « Je vais te la ramener ton aventurière. »

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte du manoir et s'immobilisèrent une fois que Faith eut ouvert la porte.

« Merci pour ton aide » fit Vi. « Et bonne chance. »

* * *

Hope Furlong n'était pas très grande pour son âge, ni particulièrement musclée ou athlétique. Malgré tous ses efforts à l'entraînement, elle restait bien trop frêle à son goût. Hope aurait bien voulu avoir la stature de Camille, qui était grande et élancée et dont la simple allure forçait le respect. Vi avait beau lui répéter que Buffy Summers – la célèbre Tueuse qui ait connu la période d'activité la plus longue de l'histoire – n'avait rien d'un Rambo et que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir la plus grande Tueuse de tous les temps, Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher de complexer à cause de sa mince silhouette.

Et cette nuit-là, plus que jamais, Hope aurait bien voulu faire quelques centimètres et quelques kilos de plus. Engluée jusqu'à mi-mollets dans de l'eau boueuse à l'odeur pestilentielle, entourée par les ombres du marais que faisait danser la lune autour d'elle, surprise régulièrement par les bruits inhabituels dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, Hope n'avait de cesse de se répéter qu'elle se sentirait plus tranquille si elle était plus athlétique. Le poing droit crispé autour d'un pieu, un couteau pendant à sa ceinture, la main gauche agrippée à l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos, son cœur battant la chamade, elle avançait lentement, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute dessus à tout instant.

« Allez, je peux le faire... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le son de sa propre voix étant destiné à la rassurer alors qu'un silence de mort régnait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. « Je peux le faire » répéta-t-elle lentement sur un ton qu'elle essaya plus assuré. « Je peux le faire... »

Elle fit quelques pas sur la gauche et eut la satisfaction de sentir le niveau d'eau baisser et le sol se raffermir sous ses pieds. Satisfaite, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre une terre plus ferme, et dans sa hâte, elle ne prit pas le temps de bien sonder chaque pas et son pied se prit dans une racine. Elle trébucha lourdement et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue malodorante du marais. Elle resta quelques secondes parfaitement immobile, désabusée de cette mésaventure et des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Et merde! » hurla-t-elle en tapant de colère sur le sol avec ses deux poings fermés.

Elle se remit à quatre pattes et chercha à tâtons autour d'elle le pieu qu'elle avait laissé échapper dans sa chute. Le temps lui sembla bien long jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par poser ses mains tremblantes sur l'arme de bois. Une fois le pieu en main, elle se releva lentement et tâta ses membres pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de plaies ou de blessures. Satisfaite du résultat, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle se retourna ensuite pour observer autour d'elle, comme si un nouveau venu avait pu profiter de l'inattention provoquée par sa chute pour brusquement apparaître prés d'elle.

Et ce fut le cas.

Le cœur de Hope manqua de s'arrêter net dans sa poitrine quand elle vit une longue silhouette athlétique se découper dans la pénombre à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

« Hé » lui fit une voix, et la jeune fille sursauta violemment au son inattendu.

Elle voulut reculer précipitamment pour s'éloigner et recula maladroitement en gardant le nouveau venu dans son champ de vision. Le résultat de sa retraite pour le moins malaisée ne se fit pas attendre : la jeune Tueuse trébucha de nouveau et s'étala encore dans le marais, sur le dos cette fois. Elle se releva à la hâte et alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une prise pour se remettre sur ses pieds, une main se tendit devant elle. La jeune fille hésita mais la voix reprit, de beaucoup plus prés cette fois:

« Je vais t'aider »

La voix était féminine, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hope obéit et saisit la main tendue, non sans garder sa main libre crispée sur son pieu. La personne en face d'elle l'aida à se relever et la rapprocha de la terre ferme où elle se tenait, à peine à quelques mètres de là.

« Tu es Hope, n'est-ce pas? » demanda encore l'autre.

Hope écarquilla les yeux pour distinguer qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, plus grande qu'elle, aux cheveux bruns et ondulés, à la carrure solide et dont le regard lui sembla sévère. Et à la chaleur de sa main, de toutes évidences une humaine.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui? » grogna Hope avec une hostilité non dissimulée.

« Mon nom est Faith. C'est Vi qui m'envoie » se présenta la Tueuse brune. « Rien de cassé ? »

« Non, ça va » répondit la jeune fille sèchement en remettant son sac à dos en place sur ses épaules. « Pourquoi Vi vous envoie? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi » expliqua Faith sur un ton neutre. « Et comme elle doit surveiller tes petites camarades, elle m'a mandatée pour te récupérer »

« Vous êtes une Tueuse vous aussi? »

« A ton avis? »

« Sûrement » grommela la petite. « Que feriez-vous là sinon? »

« Bien vu » fit Faith avec amusement.

« Comment vous m'avez trouvée? » demanda encore la jeune Tueuse.

« Disons que tu as pas mal parlé de ta petite expédition autour de toi et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois particulièrement discrète dans ce marais » répondit Faith en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hope fit la moue. De toutes évidences, cette réponse la contrariait.

« Vous allez me ramener au centre c'est ça? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus bas, le ton défait.

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix » répondit Faith. « C'est pas franchement un endroit pour trainer et je ne fais pas dans le baby-sitting »

Le visage de son interlocutrice se renfrogna encore plus à cette déclaration, mais la jeune fille ne fit pas mine de réagir.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes une Tueuse ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

« Quelques temps, oui » répondit Faith placidement.

« Donc, c'est pas la peine que j'essaie de courir pour vous semer? »

« Effectivement. Tu fais bien de demander, ça nous évitera des efforts inutiles à toutes les deux » répondit la brunette avec un sourire, de plus en plus amusée par la tournure de la conversation.

La gamine la toisa quelques secondes, sans doute pour évaluer dans quelle mesure elle pouvait mettre cette remarque à l'épreuve.

« Allez sors de là » fit Faith en l'invitant à se rapprocher d'un geste de la main.

Hope hésita encore un instant, puis se décida. Elle fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre Faith mais au moment où elle allait reposer son pied devant elle, elle se sentit soudainement tirée en arrière et bascula en avant. Elle se sentit entraînée vers l'arrière et chercha désespérément une prise alors que son corps glissait dans la boue et s'éloignait de la Tueuse brune.

« A l'aide! » hurla-t-elle quand elle réalisa que quelque chose enserrait sa cheville et essayait de l'entrainer dans le marais sans qu'elle parvienne à se libérer.

« Hope! » s'écria Faith en comprenant ce qui se passait. « T'en fais pas, j'arrive! »

La Tueuse rebelle s'élança dans le marais et se retrouva en quelques pas avec de la boue à mi-mollets. Elle attrapa son couteau à sa ceinture et tendit la main en avant pour essayer d'attraper les doigts désespérément tendues vers elle de la jeune Tueuse. Celle-ci avait l'air terrorisée et Faith avait vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une manœuvre de sa part pour la quitter, mais qu'il y avait VRAIMENT quelque chose dans ce marais.

« Faith! Aide-moi! » hurla encore la jeune fille. « Aide-m... »

Ses derniers mots se perdirent alors qu'elle disparaissait sous la boue, probablement tirée vers le fond. Faith se précipita à l'endroit où la jeune fille avait disparu et plongea ses mains frénétiquement dans l'eau boueuse à la recherche de son corps.

« Hope! Hope! » cria-t-elle avec angoisse. « Hope, où es-tu? »

Faith rua autour d'elle, tata le terrain avec ses pieds, ses mains aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, l'inquiétude grandissant avec chaque seconde qui passait. Soudain, Le visage de Hope réapparut à la surface et Faith la vit prendre une grande inspiration. La Tueuse brune se précipita vers elle pour essayer de la saisir, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, Hope disparut de nouveau.

« Hope! » cria-t-elle de nouveau de frustration.

Elle cessa alors tout mouvement, pour être capable de détecter les mouvements de Hope sous la boue et ainsi repérer sa position.

« 'Tain, voilà que je crois Han Solo... » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Faith sentit bouger et se débattre sur sa droite, et elle se précipita dans cette direction. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea ses deux mains dans la boue, et après un instant de recherche à tâtons, elle sentit un membre. Faith l'agrippa à pleines mains et tira de toutes ses forces vers le haut. Hope remonta de nouveau et à peine à la surface, elle expira et cracha de la boue par la bouche et par le nez. Faith sentit rapidement que Hope était de nouveau tirée vers le bas et elle dut se arquer bien solidement sur ses jambes et ses bras pour maintenir Hope en surface.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hope? » cria-t-elle en redoublant d'effort pour libérer la jeune fille.

« J'en sais rien! » répondit la jeune Tueuse. « On.. »

Son visage replongea un court instant sous l'eau boueuse et Faith donna un nouveau coup de rein pour la faire remonter une nouvelle fois.

« Y a quelque chose qui me tient la cheville » cracha Hope en essayant de se maintenir à flot. « Je... je crois que c'est vivant! »

« Je vais te sortir de là, t'en fais pas » tenta de la rassurer Faith en essayant de tourner légèrement autour de la jeune fille pour se rapprocher de son prédateur.

Elle leva sa dague au-dessus de la position supposée de la cheville prisonnière de la jeune Tueuse dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

« Je te sors de là » répondit Faith entre ses dents serrées, concentrée à la fois sur son objectif et sur le maintien à la surface de la jeune fille.

« Y a ma jambe l… » S'écria Hope mais la fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand la lame de Faith s'abattit dans l'eau malgré ses protestations.

La brunette sentit quelque chose sous son couteau et elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la gamine pour être sure que ce n'était pas son mollet qu'elle venait de traverser. Quand elle ne la vit pas plus grimacer qu'elle ne grimaçait déjà, Faith fut rassurée et replongea sa lame une nouvelle fois.

« Je l'ai eu ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de tirer Hope vers elle une nouvelle fois.

« Non » répondit la jeune fille et comme pour confirmer, sa tête coula de nouveau et Faith dut faire un nouvel effort pour ne pas la lâcher et l'aider à remettre son visage à la surface. La Tueuse brune redoubla alors d'efforts et asséna plusieurs coups sous l'eau autour de la cheville prisonnière de Hope. Soudain, elle sentit Hope s'agripper à elle pour se redresser, enfin libre. Faith l'aida à se remettre debout et lui tapa légèrement dans le dos alors qu'elle crachait de la boue et essayait de se remettre.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle en restant attentive à ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Hope tremblait de tous ses membres et il lui fallut quelques dizaines de secondes pour parvenir à articuler un son.

« Ouais » fit-elle simplement en hochant vaguement la tête. « Je crois que ça va. »

Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, puis voyant que Faith restait tendue et aux aguets, elle demanda :

« C'était quoi ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? » maugréa Faith. « C'est toi que ce truc maintenait au fond de l'eau ! T'as senti quoi ? C'était une plante ? Un truc vivant ? »

Hope haussa les épaules avec un air désolé.

« J'sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça serrait fort ma jambe… »

« On va aller loin avec ça… » Maugréa Faith sur un ton à peine audible.

Malgré tout, Hope l'entendit et se renfrogna plus encore.

« Je suis déso… » Commença-t-elle sur un ton sincèrement empreint de regret, mais elle s'interrompit quand Faith l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour la mettre derrière elle.

Hope se tourna pour suivre le regard de Faith et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand elle vit émerger dans un bouillon d'eau sale un monstre repoussant, munis de plusieurs tentacules dans une était partiellement coupée, et affublé de plusieurs paires d'yeux.

« Regarde un peu ce que j'ai empêché de te bouffer » commenta Faith avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ça fait de toi ma nouvelle meilleure amie on dirait » répliqua Hope sur le même ton.

« Reste derrière moi » ordonna Faith, alors que le nouvel arrivant se déplaçait lentement dans leur direction. « Ce truc m'a pas l'air amical. »

« Je suis une Tueuse moi aussi » protesta Hope. « Y a pas de raison que je reste cachée derrière toi »

« Tu seras une Tueuse quand tu sortiras avec un diplôme de l'école de Vi. » répliqua Faith. « En attendant, tu restes derrière moi »

« Ouais c'est ça…. » Grogna la jeune fille, mais elle obéit néanmoins.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de rester derrière Faith très longtemps : comme le monstre jetait en leur direction l'une de ses tentacules, la Tueuse brune agrippa le blouson de Hope pour la faire plonger dans l'eau avec elle afin d'éviter le coup. L'instant d'après, Faith lâcha la jeune Tueuse et se projeta en avant pour attraper la tentacule de la bête à deux mains. Elle y parvint non sans mal, et coinça le membre sous son épaule en essayant d'atteindre son couteau qu'elle avait remis à sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, secouée comme elle l'était par les ruades de son adversaire et les coups de tentacules qu'il tentait de lui asséner.

« Eloigne-toi Hope ! » hurla Faith en assénant de terribles coups aux tentacules qui passaient à sa portée.

La jeune fille se releva de nouveau, mais au lieu d'obéir, elle resta plantée là, à observer la scène, de toutes évidences pondérant son prochain mouvement. Après un instant de réflexion, elle porta ses mains tremblantes à sa ceinture et en tira maladroitement une dague.

« Barre-toi Hope! » insista Faith en la voyant faire. « J'ai la situation... »

Elle fut interrompue par un coup de tentacule dans la poitrine, mais continua immédiatement après avoir repris son souffle:

« ...bien en mains »

Et pour illustrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, Faith tira de toutes ses forces sur la tentacule qu'elle tenait toujours de façon à se rapprocher du corps du démon et y planta son couteau comme elle le put. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le monstre poussa un cri strident et ses tentacules redoublèrent d'activité, ruant tout autour de lui. Cette fois, Faith ne put que lâcher prise sous la violence de l'impact et se retrouva étalée dans la boue quelques mètres plus loin. Un petit cri la fit se redresser immédiatement : Hope venait d'être projetée un peu plus loin d'un coup de tentacule également. Faith s'assura qu'elle se relevait avant de repasser à l'attaque. Son prochain coup fut nettement plus brutal que les précédents puisqu'elle parvint cette fois à presque couper net l'une des tentacules de son adversaire.

« Et une de moins! » s'écria-t-elle presque triomphalement.

Cette petite victoire lui valut cependant que toute l'attention du monstre se détourne de Hope pour se consacrer entièrement à elle. Alors qu'elle cherchait un nouvel angle d'attaque, Faith sentit quelque chose lui agripper les chevilles et la tirer en direction du démon. Elle tenta de résister mais vacilla en arrière et se retrouva dans l'eau sale, entraînée malgré elle vers les yeux globuleux qui fixaient tous dans sa direction. Faith tenta de se dégager en donnant des coups, en ruant des pieds, mais sans succès. Ses doigts se serrèrent plus forts autour du manche du couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et garda celle-ci dissimulée à fleur d'eau. Elle entendit alors le bruit de pas pataugeant dans l'eau derrière elle et vit les yeux du monstre changer de direction. Faith se tourna légèrement et vit Hope qui se précipitait pour venir à son aide.

« Hope, reste là-bas, je m'en... » commença Faith.

Mais elle se tut et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant une scène que même dans sa situation, elle trouva surréaliste : Hope avait levé son propre couteau au dessus de sa tête, pour se préparer à frapper la bête qui se trouvait encore à trois ou quatre pas d'elle. Mais soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde, Hope fut stoppée nette dans sa course, retenue par une branche tombante d'un arbre et qui s'était accrochée dans la bretelle de son sac dos. La jeune fille se retrouva presque suspendue à l'arbre, se débattant sans comprendre ce qui la retenait. Si la situation n'avait pas été par ailleurs beaucoup moins amusante, Faith aurait sans doute trouvé la scène hilarante. Il s'en fallut d'ailleurs de peu qu'elle n'éclate de rire devant l'allure de pantin de la jeune Tueuse pendue à sa branche. Mais une traction plus brutale des tentacules sur sa cheville la ramena brutalement à la réalité et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Faith prépara de nouveau son arme, et arrivée à portée, elle délivra un déluge de coups dans chacun des yeux du démon. Des cris stridents déchirèrent l'air et les tympans de Faith mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, alors que la pression sur ses chevilles se resserrait encore. Elle se sentit entrainée vers le fond du marais, qui était juste assez profond à cet endroit pour qu'elle ne puisse se tenir à flot en utilisant ses bras libres. Alors que le monstre essayait de la plonger sous l'eau sale, Faith décrivit un large mouvement du bras qui tenait l'arme et sentit la lame s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair molle du démon. L'effet fut immédiat : les tentacules qui emprisonnaient sa cheville gauche se retirèrent, et celles enserrant la droite se relâchèrent juste assez pour permettre à la Tueuse brune de se dégager. De nouveau libre, elle bondit sur ses pieds, évita une tentacule qui gesticulait dans le vide autour d'elle et pondéra pendant une seconde son prochain mouvement. Un rapide coup d'œil à son adversaire lui montra la respiration saccadée du monstre et cela lui suffit à se décider : Faith se rapprocha juste ce qu'il lui manquait et entoura ce qui lui semblait être le cou du démon de ses deux bras. Puis elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, sans se laisser distraire par le petit cri que Hope poussa en la voyant faire. Il sembla à Faith que cela prenait une éternité, mais finalement le démon cessa de bouger et la Tueuse put relâcher sa proie qui glissa lentement à la renverse dans le marais. La brunette regarda un instant la dépouille du démon, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers Hope qui était toujours pendue à son arbre par la bretelle de son sac à dos. Faith ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé en la décrochant.

« C'est bon, hein » fit la gamine qui n'avait pu que remarquer l'air goguenard affiché par son ainée. « Pas de moquerie »

« J'ai rien dit » se défendit Faith, mais son ton en disait long.

Hope remit le sac correctement à son épaule et essaya de se tenir droite devant Faith, comme pour afficher le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Faith ricana légèrement et s'attendit à ce que Hope proteste une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de cela, la jeune fille tendit le doigt pour désigner quelque chose dans le dos de la brunette.

« Regarde ça, » fit-elle.

Faith se retourna et vit que des bulles se formaient autour du corps du monstre. Elles grossirent jusqu'à submerger le corps, et à la plus grande surprise des deux Tueuses, le cadavre disparut lentement, comme entrainé vers le fond.

« Mieux vaut pas trainer par ici » commenta Faith en poussant Hope vers la terre ferme.

La jeune fille se laissa faire et emboita le pas à Faith quand celle-ci reprit la direction d'où elle était venue.

« Et maintenant? » demanda la gamine en réalisant qu'elle suivait son ainée.

« Je te ramène » répondit Faith sans cérémonie. « Les marais, ça te réussit pas »

Puis, elle ajouta, en la désignant de la tête au pieds :

« Regarde-toi » fit-elle pour expliquer. « Tu dégoulines de merde et tu pues la mort »

« Tu peux parler » fit remarquer Hope en reproduisant le geste de Faith à son égard. « C'est pas moi qui me suis frottée à ce truc immonde »

Faith s'arrêta et ses yeux descendirent sur son pull couvert de boue et d'immondices dont tous n'étaient pas identifiables.

« Ça y est, je rêve d'une douche »

Elle reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide cette fois.

« T'es une grande malade » commenta Hope quelques instants plus tard, comme Faith restait silencieuse. « Étrangler ce truc, t'avais pas plus simple? »

« J'ai fait au feeling » répondit simplement Faith.

Hope ne répondit rien et elles marchèrent en silence plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la voiture de Faith. La Tueuse brune fit signe à la jeune fille de s'installer alors qu'elle faisait le tour du véhicule jusqu'à la porte conducteur.

« Tu grimpes? » invita Faith en voyant Hope rester immobile prés de la porte.

« Faith... » commença la jeune fille sur un ton embarrassé en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Ouais? »

« Tu le diras à personne pour le sac hein? » cracha-t-elle rapidement en relevant les yeux pour voir l'expression de son aînée.

Faith se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique et ne répondit pas.

« Allez monte » fit-elle simplement.

Hope soupira, et obéit.


	4. Acte 3

« Whaou! » répéta Hope pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois à Faith. « Alors tu es LA Faith? »

« Je crois l'avoir déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois » fit la Tueuse brune, en levant les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

« T'exagères » protesta Hope. « Ça fait trois ou quatre fois à peine. Cinq grand max » ajouta-t-elle comme Faith lui lançait un regard dubitatif. « J'avais pas tilté » reprit la jeune fille.

« J'avais compris ça également » commenta Faith.

« C'est vrai quoi, » reprit Hope comme si Faith n'avait rien dit. « Comment j'aurais pu avoir le temps de réfléchir à ça, de faire le lien en plein milieu d'un marais hanté par un ignoble monstre tentaculaire à trois paires d'yeux? »

« Trois seulement? » demanda Faith sans réfléchir. « Et puis je te rappelle que quand je me suis présentée, cette chose n'était pas encore là »

« Mais je sentais qu'elle allait arriver » répliqua Hope le plus sérieusement du monde.

« C'est ça » ricana Faith avec un petit rire sarcastique.

« Dis, tu veux pas fermer la fenêtre? On se gèle »

« On pue aussi » remarqua Faith. « La boue de ce marais est infâme. »

Elle remonta cependant la vitre à moitié ouverte de son coté en voyant la jeune fille grelotter. Un silence s'ensuivit et Hope s'enfonça dans son siège en serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment, elle maugréa malgré elle:

« Vi va encore me tuer... »

Faith resta d'abord silencieuse, mais voyant la gamine lui jeter un regard oblique, elle finit par demander:

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche Vi? Outre le fait de disparaître en pleine nuit je veux dire. »

Hope se redressa légèrement et répondit, sans se retourner vers Faith:

« Je crois qu'elle me trouve un peu trop enthousiaste d'être une Tueuse... » fit-elle sur un ton quelque peu évasif.

La Tueuse brune jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et soupira légèrement.

« Je vois... » fit-elle dans un souffle.

« Vi arrête pas de me répéter que c'est une mission dangereuse, que c'est pas de la rigolade, qu'on peut mourir et blablabla... » reprit Hope en levant les yeux au ciel, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu Faith.

Faith essaya de réprimer un sourire amusé sans y parvenir parfaitement, mais Hope ne la regardait pas vraiment.

« Comme si je le savais pas, » continua Hope sans attendre de réaction de la part de Faith. « Mais c'est ça qui est grand non? Si y avait aucun risque, ça serait pas une mission sacrée depuis des générations. »

Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner:

« Et comment tu veux qu'on apprenne à s'en sortir pour quand on sera envoyée à Cleveland si on va jamais dehors se confronter à de vrais monstres? Les illustrations du manuel de la Tueuse sont peut être détaillées mais elles vont pas nous faire grand mal »

De nouveau, Faith réprima un petit sourire, et pendant un court instant, elle revit Sarah Marple essayant désespérément de la motiver à lire ce fameux manuel. La brunette chassa le souvenir aussi vite qu'il était venu et se reconcentra sur Hope qui concluait:

« Moi je veux affronter du monstre, du vrai »

« J'avais saisi l'idée » fit Faith avec amusement.

Puis elle reprit plus sérieusement:

« Mais tu sais, je suis sure que Vi agit dans ton intérêt »

Hope leva les yeux au ciel, et Faith se mordit la joue d'avoir prononcé une telle banalité. Après tout, elle avait eu quinze ans elle aussi, même si elle essayait de l'oublier.

« Ce que je veux dire, » reprit-elle prudemment, cherchant ses mots. « C'est que Vi doit vous garder en vie, vous serez plus utiles vivantes à Cleveland dans deux ou trois ans que mortes par i... »

« Deux ou trois ans! » s'exclama Hope, coupant ainsi la parole à la brunette. « Tu veux que je reste encore deux ou trois ans dans ce trou? »

« J'en sais rien moi, » répliqua Faith. « Je sais pas trop ce qui est prévu, mais crois-mois sur parole, plus tu seras bien préparée ici, mieux ce sera pour toi et pour les autres quand tu débarqueras sur le terrain »

« T'aimes pas être sur le terrain toi? » demanda la jeune fille. « T'as une vie géniale! » ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. « T'es toute seule, tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux, personne pour te dire quoi faire ou quand le faire! Tu combats les monstres comme bon te semble! »

Le visage de Faith se ferma visiblement malgré l'enthousiaste description que faisait Hope de sa vie. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi formidable que ça en a l'air... J'veux dire, taper sur des monstres, ça peut parfois défouler ou te faire te sentir utile et tout ça, mais bon, tu peux me croire, on peut vite déraper à se prendre pour une super héroïne. »

Elle avait ajouté la dernière partie sur un ton évasif, avec une certaine gêne qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. A sa grande surprise, Hope sembla avoir parfaitement suivi le fil de sa pensée.

« Oui, oui je sais » fit-elle sur un ton d'évidence. « Je sais de quoi tu parles hein, je connais ton histoire, j'ai lu tout le passage sur toi »

Faith fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa compagne avec surprise.

« Tu as quoi? Lu sur moi? Comment ça tu as lu sur moi? »

« Ben oui, » répondit Hope le plus naturellement du monde. « La double page sur toi dans le manuel des Tueuses. »

« Quoi? » s'écria Faith sur un ton coupant, partagé entre incrédulité, colère et une once de fierté.

« Ben la double page sur toi dans le... » Recommença Hope.

« J'ai entendu! » interrompit Faith. « C'est quoi ce délire? Une page sur moi dans le manuel des Tueuses! »

« Une double page » précisa Hope, comme si cela avait une grande importance. « Je crois que tu es la seule à avoir autant de place pour toi dans le bouquin, à part Buffy Summers bien sur, y a tout un chapitre sur elle et... »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... » Bougonna Faith, trop bas pour que Hope l'entende et sans écouter le résumé très écourté que la jeune fille faisait des 'exploits' de la Tueuse blonde. Faith nota cependant que la poignarder sur le toit de son immeuble n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de la liste.

« Je te montrerai le bouquin en arrivant » proposa Hope avec enthousiasme, comme s'il était parfaitement évident que Faith mourrait d'envie de lire ledit chapitre ou les pages la concernant.

Elle ne la dissuada pas cependant, la laissant parler toute seule et divaguer sur combien la vie de louve solitaire que menait la brunette était désormais sa vision de la vie idéale qu'elle souhaitait mener plus tard. Alors qu'elle distinguait le nom de Kennedy dans le flot de paroles de sa jeune homologue, elle se demanda ce dont ce nouveau manuel pouvait parler d'autres. Il évoquait probablement Willow et le sort d'éveil et Faith se demanda brièvement s'il mentionnait Tara. Cela n'avait évidemment aucun sens, et il n'y avait strictement aucune raison sensé pour cela à laquelle Faith put penser. Mais la pensée lui traversa l'esprit malgré tout et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se demanda où la blonde pouvait se trouver et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Un sentiment de colère mêlé de culpabilité la secoua alors, mais il disparut presque aussitôt comme Faith poussait la pensée au fond de son esprit. Elle essaya de se re-concentrer sur Hope qui digressait maintenant sur l'interdiction qui lui était faite d'utiliser de véritables armes lors des entraînements et se plaignait du manque de pratique dans l'utilisation des arbalètes. Comment la jeune fille était passée de l'histoire de Buffy, Kennedy et les autres aux restrictions imposées par Vi sur l'utilisation des armes dans le gymnase et sur l'emploi du temps du tir, la brunette n'avait pas idée.

« T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? » demanda Hope soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

Faith sursauta légèrement et essaya de se remémorer la question. Elle n'en eut cependant pas besoin, Hope reprenant à sa place :

« Ben oui j'ai raison, c'est évident quand même, je ne vois pas comment Vi peut voir les choses comme ça. Pourtant, elle est intelligente et tout et… »

Faith décrocha de nouveau et pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si la raison pour laquelle Vi voulait renvoyer la jeune fille n'était pas tout simplement sa langue un peu trop pendue. Hope lui semblait sympathique indubitablement, mais devait certainement se révéler très fatigante à la longue. La brunette s'était sans doute trop habituée à sa relation quasi-mutique avec Tara pour comprendre comment on pouvait parler autant et encore moins pour parvenir à suivre le fil des pensées pour le moins désordonnées de la gamine. De nouveau, elle balaya toute pensée de la blonde de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et soupira de soulagement en apercevant le panneau routier imminent.

« Presque arrivées » fit-elle sur un ton laconique. « On y sera dans moins d'une demi-heure »

Comme elle s'y était attendue, la nouvelle ne parut pas faire grand plaisir à Hope qui s'enfonça dans son siège avec un air défait sur le visage, et se tut – enfin- pour le reste du voyage.

* * *

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je sparre un peu avec elles ? » demanda Faith, en s'enfonçant profondément dans le fauteuil que lui avait offert Vi et en étendant ses jambes sur le banc devant elle.

Les deux filles se trouvaient dans le grand gymnase du centre, légèrement à l'écart du groupe de jeunes Tueuses qui effectuaient leur dernier entraînement de la journée. Faith était affalée dans un grand fauteuil en rotin couvert d'un vieux coussin usé et aux bords effilochés probablement par l'un des chats qui peuplaient la demeure, les pieds posés sur le banc de bois sur lequel Vi aurait pu s'asseoir. Mais la rouquine préférait rester debout, légèrement en avant du fauteuil de sa camarade, les yeux rivés sur les jeunes filles à l'entraînement.

Vi jeta un regard ennuyé à la brunette devant un tel manque de manières mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Non » répondit la rouquine avec une moue ennuyée. « Ça ne ferait que les distraire, et elles ont eu assez de distraction comme ça »

« Tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux » fit remarquer la Tueuse brune sur un ton désinvolte.

« Trop au sérieux selon toi ? » interrogea Vi, sa voix trahissant un agacement qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

Faith haussa les épaules et hésita une seconde à s'engager sur un terrain qu'elle sentait miné.

« Ce ne sont que des gosses » finit-elle par dire. « Elles ne peuvent pas avoir trop de distraction »

« Tu iras dire ça à leurs parents quand elles seront mortes parce qu'elles étaient trop distraites au moment de l'entraînement » répliqua Vi sur un ton coupant.

Faith profita du fait que son interlocutrice lui tournait le dos pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Elles ne risquent rien ici » fit-elle remarquer. « Y a même pas assez de bagnoles pour qu'elles risquent de se faire écraser en traversant »

« La preuve » grogna Vi sans se retourner. « Tu as du aller en chercher une dans un marais hanté »

« Je croyais que c'était ton phénomène local ? » interrogea Faith. « Les autres sont plus calmes non ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule »

« Elle a la bougeotte, envoie-la au caporal Kennedy, elle va la calmer ! »

Vi eut un petit rire amer.

« Crois-tu » fit-elle sur un ton désabusé. « Elle se ferait tuer à son premier pas dehors »

« T'exagères un peu, non ? Jeune ou pas, c'est une Tueuse après tout »

Vu haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« Toutes les Tueuses ne se valent pas » fit-elle sur un ton de regret.

« Je sais ça… » Maugréa Faith à voix basse en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Puis elle demanda un peu plus fort : « Ça lui arrive souvent de faire le mur comme ça ? »

« Non, c'était la première fois »

« Une raison à ça ? »

Vi ne répondit pas et au contraire, s'avança de quelques pas pour héler deux filles dans le fond du gymnase :

« Marianna, Lucy, un peu plus d'énergie ! »

Puis elle revint vers Faith et s'adressa à elle comme si elles n'avaient pas été interrompues :

« Je lui ai dit qu'il serait préférable qu'elle fasse comme deux autres recrues qui ont abandonné la semaine dernière et qu'elle rentre chez elle »

Faith arqua un sourcil interrogateur à cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi donc ? Trop ingérable ? »

« Si on veut » répondit la rouquine en se tournant de nouveau vers les filles pour jeter un coup d'œil. « Son problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas douée » expliqua-t-elle en revenant vers Faith. « Si elle avait été appelée à l'époque où il n'y avait qu'une Tueuse, elle se serait faite découper dans la journée. C'est pourquoi je lui ai conseillé de laisser tomber et de rentrer dans sa famille. Du coup, elle s'est mis en tête d'être une Tueuse toute seule »

Faith la regardait désormais d'un air bouche-bée.

« Attends » fit-elle en se redressant légèrement. « T'es en train de me dire que Giles m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour courir après une Tueuse empotée ? Quand tu disais qu'elle était un peu spéciale, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ? »

Vi grimaça à l'emploi du terme 'empotée', mais hocha légèrement la tête.

« On peut dire ça » admit-elle dans un soupir.

« Et moi qui croyais que c'était une petite frappe à qui on voulait que je fasse la leçon de la Tueuse repentie… » Grogna la Tueuse brune avec une expression à la fois dépitée et outrée. « Donc, tu veux renvoyer la gosse parce qu'elle est pas assez douée selon toi ? » reprit-elle après une brève pause, sur un ton dans lequel perçait une nette note de désapprobation.

Celle-ci n'échappa pas à Vi qui se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard noir, avant d'expliquer sur un ton sec :

« Ce serait largement préférable pour elle et les autres. Elle est un danger pour elle et le groupe. »

« Tu lui reproches quoi ? D'être trop motivée et de foncer dans le tas ? »

« Tu l'as vue à l'œuvre non ? » répliqua Vi. « Elle est téméraire et maladroite »

« Ok, j'admets que la gamine ne sera pas la prochaine B, mais elle est motivée pour faire ce boulot pourri, c'est pas ça qui est important ? »

« Tu n'as pas oublié la règle numéro un, non ? Ce qui est important, c'est de rester en vie. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant, et j'ai besoin de filles qui peuvent jouer dans une équipe »

« Ouais, t'essaies juste de te débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle est plus difficile à manœuvrer quoi »

Cette fois, Vi se retourna franchement pour faire face à Faith et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dominant la brunette toujours affalée dans le fauteuil de toute sa hauteur, arborant une expression passablement énervée.

« Oh, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça et de te poser en moralisatrice » gronda la rouquine sur un ton sec. « Tu as décidé de faire ce qu'il te plaît comme il te plaît et de ne t'occuper de personne d'autre que de toi-même. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces gosses au lieu de les laisser livrées à elles-mêmes et mon boulot, c'est de les garder en vie malgré le poids qui pèse maintenant sur leurs épaules, et crois-moi c'est un boulot _très_ prenant. Alors, madame le loup solitaire, tu peux garder tes jugements hâtifs pour toi, certains essaient d'œuvrer pour le bien des autres ici »

Faith resta un instant interdite. Non pas que personne n'ait jamais réprimandé la brunette. Au contraire, elle y était particulièrement habituée. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Vi parler aussi sèchement à quiconque, encore moins à elle. A la voir sur un champ de bataille, Faith aurait du se douter que la rouquine avait ça en elle, mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'inhabituel ton cassant de la jeune Tueuse la laissait sans voix.

« Cool, Red » finit-elle par dire. « J'dis juste que si elle veut à toute force être une Tueuse, on devrait lui laisser sa chance, c'est tout » Puis elle ajouta sur un ton buté : « N'empêche que t'aurais pu aller la chercher toi-même »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait » rétorqua Vi avec irritation. « Je ne peux pas laisser le centre pendant des heures ! La plupart des aînées ont été appelées à Cleveland, et je suis débordée, je ne peux pas laisser trente gamines seules pour en chercher une autre.»

Elle se tut une seconde, sembla hésiter, puis ajouta sur un ton plus calme :

« Mais tu as raison cependant. Te demander d'aller la chercher à toi qui veux à toute force être seule, n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée, alors que je me tue à leur répéter qu'on est une équipe et qu'on doit bosser ensemble »

Faith tiqua légèrement à cette remarque mais ne réagit pas. En la voyant rester silencieuse, Vi finit par se retourner de nouveau vers ses filles, et elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à observer Hope qui sparrait avec la grande Camille, sans échanger un mot. Finalement, Vi s'avança de quelques pas et tira sur la cordelette d'un cloche suspendue prés de l'entrée de la salle et que Faith n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Au son de la cloche, toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

« C'est bon pour ce soir » glapit Vi strictement. « Tout le monde dans les dortoirs, douche et au lit. Natalie, Camille, vous encadrez les plus jeunes. Et je ne veux pas de bazar. Je monte faire l'inspection dans une demi-heure »

Un léger brouhaha ponctua cette déclaration alors que le groupe de filles se dirigeait vers la porte en discutant, menée par les deux aînées. Vi les observa jusqu'à ce que la dernière fille soit sortie de la salle et que le bruit de leurs voix se soit perdu dans la distance. Enfin, elle revint vers Faith et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le banc sur lequel Faith avait posé ses pieds, obligeant cette dernière à les retirer à la hâte afin que la rouquine ne les écrase pas. La brunette s'attendit à ce que Vi ne reprenne la conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée, ou qu'elle ne fasse un commentaire sur la fin de l'entraînement ou le supposé bazar que pouvaient mettre trente filles de treize à seize ans vivant sous le même toit. Mais la rouquine demeura silencieuse, préférant apparemment garder ce type de pensées pour elle, et ce fut finalement Faith qui se sentit obligée de briser de nouveau le silence.

« Je te croyais au Brésil avec Rona, Kennedy et Willow » fit-elle machinalement

Vi leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Je suis rentrée quand les choses se sont calmées là-bas » expliqua-t-elle. « Et quand Rona a laissé tomber, vu que Kenn ne rentrait pas de suite, j'ai préféré prendre un centre à gérer que me retrouver seule à Cleveland… »

« Quoi? » interrompit Faith, une franche surprise évidente dans sa voix. « Rona a laissé tomber? »

Vi lui jeta un regard de biais, dans lequel se mêlait à la fois lassitude, tristesse et un certain mépris.

« Tu l'ignorais? » demanda-t-elle vivement, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle trouvait cela inacceptable.

Faith haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu le sais, je ne bosse plus pour le Conseil, alors je ne suis pas trop au courant des dernières nouvelles... » Voyant que Vi arquait un sourcil et allait de nouveau réagir sur le sujet, la Tueuse brune enchaîna rapidement:

« Que s'est-il passé? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ça avait l'air d'aller »

Ce fut au tour de Vi de hausser les épaules alors qu'elle répondait doucement:

« On a perdu Shannon au Brésil » expliqua-t-elle, et Faith essaya de contenir une nouvelle expression de surprise sans vraiment y parvenir, mais Vi ne la regardait plus vraiment. « Ça a été un coup dur »

« J'imagine... » Murmura Faith pensivement.

La brunette ne connaissait Shannon que peu. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'adolescente ramassée sur le bord de la route par Willow et elle-même après que Caleb l'ait poignardée et jetée de sa camionnette. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait fait partie du squad de Kennedy au Brésil et que la jeune Tueuse lui avait toujours parlé d'elle en termes élogieux. De ce qu'elle en savait, elles étaient amies. Kennedy, de toutes évidences, avait du mal vivre la chose également. Elle voulut poser la question, mais se retint. Elle ne savait que trop ce que Vi lui répondrait. En voyant l'air mélancolique qu'arborait la rouquine, elle préféra essayer de recentrer le sujet.

« Donc tu es rentrée du Brésil » fit-elle sur un ton détaché. « La mission est finie? Willow et Kenn ont fini par contrôler la situation? »

« Oui » répondit Vi, apparemment soulagée que Faith change de sujet. « C'est réglé depuis quelques temps déjà »

Devant l'air étonné de Faith, elle précisa :

« Kenn va bientôt rentrer du Brésil à son tour, Giles l'a rappelée aux US pour qu'elle vienne à Cleveland »

« Je croyais qu'elle devait prendre la direction de la branche Européenne une fois la mission au Brésil terminée ? »

Vi secoua la tête.

« Y a eu un changement de programme. C'est Buffy et Will qui ont pris l'Europe »

Cette fois, Faith se redressa franchement.

« B a repris du service ? »

La rouquine la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Faith ne répondit pas mais son expression changea en un évident 'j'ai l'air d'être au courant ?'. Vi soupira et reprit :

« C'est assez récent en fait. Deux ou trois mois »

« Et Willow a préféré allé en Europe plutôt que d'aller à Cleveland avec Kennedy ? »

C'était plus une affirmation lancée sur un ton accusateur et dédaigneux, qu'une véritable question.

« Ça non plus tu ne sais pas ? » répliqua Vi, et son ton à elle aussi portait une note d'accusation. « Elles ne sont plus ensemble »

« Quoi ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez amies toutes les deux ? » rétorqua la rouquine. « Tu devrais l'appeler de temps en temps »

Faith ne répondit pas et sembla pondérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Si je comprends bien, elles ne sont plus ensemble et Will en a profité pour se tirer en Europe et laisser le bourbier de Cleveland à Kenn ? »

Vi fit la moue à l'évidente ignorance de Faith de sa remarque, mais elle n'insista pas.

« C'est ce que Kenn préférait comme option » contra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Red? » demanda Faith après un silence. « C'est récent ?»

« Pas vraiment » expliqua Vi. « Plusieurs mois déjà. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps après leur retour de la dernière réunion annuelle du conseil à Cleveland »

Faith hésita à demander des précisions, se doutant de ce qui avait pu entacher la relation des deux jeunes femmes. Elle n'eut pas à le faire de toutes façons, Vi enchaînant presque aussitôt:

« Elles ont eu un petit problème d'ancienne petite amie morte ressuscitée » fit-elle en fixant Faith avec des yeux perçants. « Ce qui me fait penser... » Ajouta-t-elle, son regard de plus en plus pesant sur la Tueuse brune. « Que ladite ex-petite amie ressuscitée n'est pas censée se trouver avec toi? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait? »

« Le plan c'était que je joue les baby-sitters jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de s'occuper d'elle-même » grogna Faith avec une grimace ennuyée. « Elle a fini par quitter le nid »

Vi la fixa un moment sans rien dire, se demandant sans doute si Faith allait élaborer sur le sujet, mais la Tueuse brune détourna les yeux et décida de toutes évidences de ne pas donner plus de précisions.

« Donc, Kenn va rentrer s'occuper de Cleveland ? » demanda-t-elle finalement afin de détourner l'attention de Vi.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? » répliqua la rouquine. « L'activité ne manque pas là-bas. Si Kenn et son squad ne suffisent pas à stabiliser la situation, il se peut que Giles appelle aussi le squad Européen à la rescousse. Et si ça ne suffit toujours pas, on fermera l'école ici et j'irais aussi là-bas »

Les yeux de Faith s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise.

« C'est à ce point ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Trois blessées graves le mois dernier » Siffla Vi entre ses dents. « Ca n'était pas encore arrivé. Le conseil est inquiet »

« Y a de quoi… » Murmura Faith pensivement. « La dernière fois que j'y étais, les équipes avaient l'air de maîtriser la situation… »

Elle fit une pause, et ajouta d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

« Pourquoi Giles ne m'a pas rappelée à moi ? »

Vi lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et quelque peu dédaigneux.

« Comme tu l'as si bien rappelé tout à l'heure, tu ne travailles plus pour le conseil je crois ? Il me semblait que tu avais démissionné après avoir reçu une petite réprimande bien méritée ? »

La remarque tira un sourire sarcastique à la brunette.

« Ce n'était une _petite_ réprimande et je ne l'avais pas… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de cavalcade précipitée et l'arrivée éperdue d'une jeune fille dans la salle. Un éclair de soulagement passa dans le regard de la nouvelle venue en les voyant, et elle dut reprendre son souffle avant de répondre au « Que se passe-t-il ? » impatient de Vi.

« Vi » fit-elle entre deux inspirations laborieuses en se soutenant contre le mur prés d'elle. « Nous sommes attaquées »


	5. Acte 4

"Vi, nous sommes attaquées!"

Pantelante, le front dégoulinant de sueur, une des jeunes Tueuses du centre venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'entraînement, et regardait Faith et Vi d'un air éperdu, mais soulagée de les trouver encore là.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient instinctivement tourné la tête en entendant les bruits de la course de rapprocher, et bondi instantanément sur leurs pieds à l'annonce de la jeune fille.

"Nous sommes attaquées!" répéta-t-elle très vite alors que les deux aînées accourraient vers elle.

"Tu es blessée?" s'enquit Vi avant toute chose, examinant la gamine des pieds à la tête, à la recherche d'une blessure éventuelle.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête, et soulagée, Vi ajouta rapidement:

"Comment ça, attaquées?"

"Attaquées par quoi?" précisa Faith, une once d'impatience contenue dans la voix.

"J'ai pas bien vu" répondit la jeune fille sur un ton d'excuse. "On aurait dit des sortes de morts-vivants."

"Ils sont où?" réclama Vi. "Ils sont entrés?"

"Ils sont arrivés par la porte Est, côté dortoirs," répondit la Tueuse. "Camille essaie de les contenir en bas, dans le réfectoire, pour les empêcher de se répandre dans le reste de l'école et elle m'a envoyée te prévenir"

"Bien joué" approuva Vi avec un hochement de tête.

"Assez bavardé" gronda Faith. "Allons-y"

"Il faut d'abord passer à l'armurerie," répondit Vi alors que les trois filles se mettaient en route. "Les filles n'ont pas d'armes"

Faith grimaça, indiquant clairement qu'elle trouvait saugrenue l'idée que des Tueuses se promènent sans arme, mais elle emboîta le pas à Vi sans commenter.

Les trois filles s'élancèrent dans le long couloir à l'extérieur du gymnase, et le parcoururent à toute vitesse jusqu'à un escalier derrière une double porte que Vi ouvrit à la volée sans même ralentir l'espace d'une seconde. Elles montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et débouchèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Vi tourna immédiatement sur la droite et pénétra dans la première pièce après avoir déverrouillé la porte à la hâte à l'aide d'un trousseau de clés sorti de la poche de son treillis beige. La nouvelle pièce dans laquelle les trois filles pénétrèrent n'était pas très vaste: elle avait du servir de buanderie, voire même de placard à l'époque où le manoir servait de pensionnat ordinaire pour jeunes filles. Les trois murs autres que celui dans lequel était bâti la porte étaient tous couverts de larges et hautes vitrines qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et qui contenaient toutes sortes d'armes. Faith suivit Vi jusqu'à la vitrine du fond où étaient exposés des dizaines de couteaux, dagues et mêmes des épées de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Elle resta un instant admirative devant ce déploiement, avant que le bruit des clés qui s'entrechoquaient alors que Vi cherchait celle qui ouvrait la vitrine, ne la ramène à la réalité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" gronda-t-elle.

"Je cherche la clé, bien sur" répondit la rouquine sans la regarder, ses doigts essayant d'enfiler fébrilement une nouvelle clé dans la serrure.

Faith la regarda faire, mi-incrédule, mi-agacée, et quand la clé fut officiellement disqualifiée comme étant la bonne, elle écarta légèrement Vi de l'épaule.

"Pousse-toi," fit Faith. "Je m'en occupe."

"Quoi?" demanda Vi en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, Faith balança d'un coup sec son coude droit dans la partie droite de la vitrine et la vitre se brisa dans un bruit de tonnerre sous les yeux horrifiés de Vi.

"Faith!" glapit-elle.

"On n'a pas de temps à perdre!" rugit Faith sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. "Prends des armes et allons-y"

Vi sembla sur le point de protester, mais elle se ravisa et fit ce que Faith demandait. La Tueuse brune enfila nombre de couteaux et d'épées à sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui était venue les prévenir.

« Et toi? » s'écria-t-elle avec impatience. « Tu fais quoi? » La gamine la regarda un instant sans comprendre, et Faith lui jeta alors un pieu qu'elle tenait en main, « Viens nous aider » précisa Faith.

La gamine obéit sans hésiter et se précipita vers Faith qui lui fourra plusieurs armes dans les mains. Elle imita son aînée et glissa les dagues dans sa ceinture les unes après les autres avant de garder en main une lame plus longue et plus large. Faith et Vi empoignèrent elles, plusieurs épées dans chaque main avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de nouveau, la jeune Tueuse sur les talons. Elles dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et parcoururent les couloirs à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'autre aile du bâtiment. Rapidement, elles entendirent des cris, des exclamations, des bruits sourds de coups et de combat. Quand elles parvinrent au réfectoire, Faith ne prit pas un instant pour embrasser la scène devant elle. Elle se précipita dans la mêlée au milieu des jeunes Tueuses débordées, certaines terrifiées, d'autres transcendées par l'enjeu. Des dizaines de morts-vivants avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment et mettaient en pièce la salle du réfectoire, renversant les tables et les chaises, arrachant les portes des placards, attaquant les jeunes filles avec une violence que ne laisserait pas deviner leurs frêles silhouettes décharnées. D'autres étaient agglutinés contre la porte Est et essayaient de la forcer alors que plusieurs Tueuses s'efforçaient de maintenir l'accès fermé, protégées par certaines de leurs camarades qui empêchaient les morts-vivants déjà présents d'aider leurs semblables à entrer. Dans le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle, Camille essayait de se faire entendre et de diriger ses homologues. La jeune Hope, pour sa part, faisait partie du groupe de filles serrées contre la porte et qui essayaient de résister à la poussée de leurs attaquants extérieurs.

Faith lança toutes les armes qu'elle pouvait aux jeunes Tueuses désarmées qui l'entouraient, et vit Vi en faire autant. La brunette se jeta dans la mêlée centrale, là où le plus grand nombre de morts-vivants était concentré, pendant que son homologue se précipitait à la rescousse du petit groupe près de la porte. En quelques minutes de combat, l'arrivée des deux Tueuses plus aguerries et d'une ribambelle d'armes permit d'inverser la tendance et les rangs des morts vivants commencèrent à diminuer.

« Qu'est qu'on fait pour ceux dehors? » hurla Faith en direction de Vi, tout en décapitant le mort vivant à sa droite d'un seul coup d'épée.

« J'en sais rien encore! » répondit Vi de la même façon, alors qu'elle même transperçait son adversaire direct de sa lame.

Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se concerter sur le sujet. Hope, qui tenait fermée l'une des doubles portes qui menait à l'extérieur, en s'appuyant contre elle de toutes ses forces, eut soudain une violente crampe dans le bras gauche, et eut un mouvement de recul qui lui fit lâcher son poste pendant un bref instant. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux morts vivants qui tentaient vainement de franchir la porte depuis dix minutes pour enfin se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Le côté de la porte brièvement relâché par Hope, vola en éclats, et des dizaines de corps squelettiques et déguenillés refluèrent dans le réfectoire, repoussant violemment au passage les jeunes Tueuses qui tentaient de les empêcher d'entrer. Hope se retrouva balayée par la horde et tomba sur le sol où elle fut piétinée par plusieurs dizaines de pieds nus et sales avant de parvenir à se glisser hors de portée, sous une table renversée. Vi, qui tournait le dos à la porte au moment où celle-ci cédait, eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait avant que plusieurs morts vivants ne se ruent sur elle. La rouquine leva le bras gauche qui tenait fermement une dague effilée dans sa main et frappa à deux reprises le mort vivant le plus proche, tout en essayant de dégager son épée toujours enfoncée dans le ventre de sa précédente victime.

« Vi! » hurla Faith en voyant la rouquine si mal entourée.

Elle fit un geste pour se précipiter à son aide, mais un cri aigu à son droite lui fit tourner la tête. Camille était son tour submergée par le nombre, et l'aide de Natalie venue la secourir n'était pas suffisante. Faith n'était qu'à quelques mètres et elle les parcourut sans réfléchir pour aider les deux jeunes. Jouant de sa dague main gauche, puis de celle main droite, elle déchira le dos d'un mort vivant, coupant la tête d'un autre, lacéra la poitrine d'un troisième avant d'écarter un quatrième d'un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Quand enfin, elle se fut débarrassée du groupe de morts vivants et que Camille et Natalie furent dégagées, Faith prit juste le temps de leur lancer « Ça va? » et à leur hochement de tête, elle se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Vi précédemment. La rouquine n'était nulle part en vue mais un petit groupe de Tueuses semblait désespérément essayer de dégager plusieurs monstres d'une de leur proie. En deux enjambées, Faith se rua dans cette nouvelle mêlée et fit parler sa dextérité pour décimer un nouveau groupe de morts-vivants en un temps record sous le regard admiratif des plus jeunes.

Elle trouva Vi sans connaissance, allongée sur le sol à l'endroit où Faith l'avait aperçue alors que le groupe de monstres lui tombaient dessus. La brunette se précipita prés d'elle alors que les jeunes hurlaient de terreur en voyant leur mentor à terre. Faith prit immédiatement le pouls et constata avec soulagement que la rouquine respirait. Elle avait pris un vilain coup à la tête et une plaie saignait abondamment. Faith épongea le sang avec un morceau de la manche de Vi qu'elle arracha à son tee-shirt avant d'appuyer sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Derrière elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, plusieurs Tueuses en découdre avec des morts-vivants qui cherchaient à s'en prendre à elle. Quand elle eut fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour soulager la blessure de Vi dans l'urgence de la situation, elle se releva d'un bond et embrassa la scène autour d'elle du regard. Il restait quelques groupes de morts-vivants dans le réfectoire, sur lesquels une groupe de Tueuses, que tentait de diriger Camille, peinait à prendre l'avantage. Prés de la porte qu'avait laissé échapper Hope un peu plus tôt, plusieurs jeunes s'étaient remises en position pour empêcher d'autres morts-vivants d'entrer. La plus grande confusion régnait, et on allait et venait, et s'interpellait en tous sens autour d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Vi, espérant secrètement que la rouquine se relève et reprenne son rôle de chef, mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle eut une brève pensée pour Tara, pensa à ses boules de feu et à son pouvoir d'apaisement sur les autres. Mais Tara n'était pas là. Faith était seule, et elle devait se débrouiller pour gérer la situation. Cette réalisation la fit sortir de sa torpeur passagère, et elle bondit soudain sur une des rares tables de la pièce qui n'avait pas été éventrée, afin d'attirer l'attention des jeunes Tueuses sur elle.

« Camille! » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de l'aînée, et le temps sembla se suspendre, chacune cessant de faire ce qu'elle faisait pour se tourner vers elle. Faith ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange la façon dont toutes les Tueuses – et leurs adversaires même – étaient suspendues à ses lèvres. « Bloque tous les accès possibles pour que rien ne puisse sortir de cette salle, prends les tables, les chaises, ce que tu veux, mais ferme moi tout ça! »

Il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'un questionnement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle hocha la tête, acheva le mort vivant le plus proche d'elle, fit un geste à deux plus jeunes prés d'elle pour qu'elles l'aident, et se précipita vers la porte du fond contre laquelle elle commença à entasser chaises et morceaux de tables éventrées.

« Natalie! » continua Faith quand elle constata qu'elle était obéie. « Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais finis moi ces derniers morts vivants! »

Et elle finit sa phrase en plantant sa dague dans la poitrine de l'un d'eux qui essayait de renverser la table sur laquelle la brunette s'était perchée. « Vous trois, aidez-la! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de trois petites qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

Immédiatement, toutes se mirent en action, et Natalie et ses trois acolytes désignées par Faith, redoublèrent d'efforts pour nettoyer le réfectoire des quelques morts vivants qui restaient encore debout. Faith se précipita ensuite vers la porte fenêtre où se pressaient encore la plupart des filles qui conjuguaient leurs efforts pour maintenir l'ouverture fermée. La brunette s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit tous les yeux se tourner vers elle dans l'expectative.

« Combien sont-ils dehors? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour essayer de percer l'obscurité qui régnait à l'extérieur. Elle distinguait des silhouettes agglutinées contre la vitre, mais il était quasiment impossible de savoir combien exactement de monstres se trouvaient là dehors. A première vue, il pouvait y en avoir plusieurs dizaines. Faith se tourna de nouveau vers Camille qui avait déjà entassé une montagne de meubles cassés devant la porte principale et qui commençait à en faire autant devant la porte de service.

« Attend! » cria-t-elle à son intention, et Camille stoppa son geste pour se tourner vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

« Tenez encore un peu » fit Faith en se tournant de nouveau vers les filles qui bloquaient la double porte fenêtre.

Puis elle attrapa Hope – qui était toujours à moitié cachée sous une table – par un bras et la traina derrière elle en direction de Camille.

« Où mène cette porte? » demanda Faith en essayant de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. « Aucun mort vivant n'est sorti par là? »

Camille secoua la tête.

« Non » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai demandé à Nat de fermer tout de suite les issues, et ils ont délaissé celle là de toutes façons, ils essayaient plutôt de sortir par la grande porte »

Ce-disant, elle désignait l'issue qu'elle venait de condamner.

« Parfait » approuva Faith en tirant avec force sur la poignée de la porte étroite devant laquelle elle se trouvait, avant de se tourner vers Hope. « Écoute, je veux que tu montes à l'étage et que tu regardes par la fenêtre au-dessus combien il y en a et que tu me cries le nombre par la fenêtre. Ensuite, va chercher les autres Tueuses qui ne sont pas ici, sors les de leur lit, prenez les arbalètes et tirez leur dessus depuis les fenêtres de l'étage. OK? »

« Ce sont les plus jeunes qui sont dans l'autre aile et qui ne sont pas là » intervint Camille. « Leur entraînement à l'arbalète n'est pas encore très avancé »

« Tant pis » répliqua Faith. « Ce sont des Tueuses de toutes façons, n'importe quelle Tueuse peut tirer avec une arbalète aussi naturellement qu'elle peut marcher. »

« On pourrait faire sortir les plus jeunes et les moins aguerries par cette porte » proposa Camille qui ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Non » répondit Faith immédiatement sur un ton sans réplique. « On ne sera pas assez pour faire face sinon. Elles s'en sortent très bien » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus rassurant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hope de nouveau.

« Compris Hope? »

La petite hocha la tête, l'air mi-terrifiée, mi-enthousiaste.

« Allez, fais vite » ordonna Faith, et elle tira une dernière fois sur la porte, et cette fois, la serrure céda, autorisant la Tueuse à dégager l'ouverture pour laisser passer la gamine. Celle-ci se précipita et Faith la vit disparaître dans l'obscurité d'un couloir étroit.

« Et maintenant? » demanda Camille.

« Condamne cette porte » répondit Faith, et elle repartit sans un regard en direction de la porte fenêtre, et elle entendit Camille crier des instructions aux filles qui l'avaient aidée à bloquer l'entrée principale du réfectoire.

Faith revint vers la dizaine de Tueuses qui s'efforçaient de maintenir fermé le troisième et dernier accès au réfectoire, alors que Natalie et son groupe venaient d'achever les derniers morts-vivants debout.

« Restez concentrées » ordonna Faith en voyant les jeunes filles se détendre comme le dernier monstre rejoignait les dizaines de cadavres décharnés qui jonchaient désormais le sol du réfectoire.

Toutes redoublèrent alors d'efforts pour maintenir la porte contre les assauts redoublés des morts vivants toujours agglutinés dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » demanda une jeune Tueuse qui semblait terrifiée, en jetant un coup d'œil à Vi toujours allongée sur le sol. « Vi est blessée ou peut être morte même et... »

« Elle est pas morte ! » protesta une autre.

« On va pas tenir éternellement comme ça! » enchaîna une troisième, alors que le brouhaha de conversations diverses s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Du calme! » réclama Faith d'un ton ferme, et le silence revint immédiatement comme par enchantement. Faith fit une pause quand elle remarqua que tous les yeux de la pièce étaient tournés vers elle, mais elle se reprit avant que cela ne devienne embarrassant:

« On ne va pas rester là à attendre qu'ils finissent pas défoncer la porte, ou que la cavalerie arrive. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, et on ne va pas avoir peur de quelques morts vivants. A mon signal, nous allons ouvrir ces fenêtres, et les laisser entrer. »

Il y eut d'abord un silence, puis un murmure parcourut les Tueuses, un murmure auquel Camille donna voix:

« C'est... c'est vraiment une bonne idée? On a déjà eu du mal à se défaire de ceux-là... »

« C'est la seule chose à faire » répliqua Faith avec une confiance qui l'étonnait elle-même. « Ils ne pourront rentrer que deux par deux au plus. On les embrochera au passage. Placez vous en lignes, de part et d'autre de la porte. Et vous » elle faisait signe à plusieurs Tueuses en disant cela, désignant du geste la zone où elle souhaitait qu'elles se placent, « en demi-cercle juste derrière, au cas où... »

Faith s'éloigna de quelques pas alors, jusqu'à Vi toujours allongée et inconsciente. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois son pouls, puis la déplaça avec attention, pour la mettre à l'abri derrière une table à moitié tombée. Puis elle revient vers le groupe, et regarda chaque Tueuse une à une.

« Vous êtes toutes armées? »

Hochement de tête collectif, et chacune serra son arme un peu plus fort.

« Vous avez toutes compris ce que vous avez à faire? »

Nouveau hochement de tête et échange de coup d'œil entendu entre les filles.

« Parfait. A mon signal, on ouvre »

Faith, vint alors se positionner devant le groupe de filles placées en demi-cercle, ses deux dagues brandies.

« A trois, vous vous écartez de la porte, ok? »

Le petit groupe qui résistait encore contre la porte la regarda avec un air terrifié, mais les filles hochèrent la tête bravement.

« Un » hurla Faith.

« Deux » les filles se dégagèrent imperceptiblement.

« Trois! »

Comme un seul homme, tout le petit groupe se dégagea en même temps de la porte et les Tueuses bondirent de chaque côté de l'ouverture, où elles vinrent se placer prés de leurs homologues déjà prêtes à en découdre.

La double porte fenêtre céda immédiatement sous les assauts des morts vivants qui se déversèrent dans la pièce si vite et si brutalement que Faith se demanda pendant une seconde si son plan était une aussi bonne idée qu'il lui avait paru quelques instants plus tôt.

« Allez! » hurla Faith pour encourager les plus jeunes. Elle-même se rua en avant et découpa en deux coups de dagues le premier mort-vivant qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur.

Son cri et la rapidité de sa réaction donnèrent l'impulsion nécessaire à ses homologues qui s'animèrent toutes ensembles, et il n'y eut bientôt plus que les mouvements fluides des Tueuses, le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, les respirations saccadées de l'effort qui remplirent la salle.

Au bout de quelques instants à peine, Faith put constater l'efficacité de son idée. .Les morts-vivants venaient se fracasser contre les groupe de Tueuses disposées en demi cercle autour de la porte, comme des poissons viendraient se prendre dans un filet, et les corps ne cessaient de tomber et de s'entasser devant la porte, si bien que se déplacer devint bientôt difficile. Quand en plus, Faith entendit finalement Hope s'époumoner depuis la fenêtre du dessus pour lui indiquer que prés d'une centaine de monstres se trouvaient dans le parc, et qu'à travers la vitre, elle vit des carreaux voler depuis l'étage pour s'enficher dans les corps des morts vivants qui se pressaient encore à la porte, elle sut que la victoire n'était plus très loin.

Malgré l'issue de plus en évidente, les morts vivants ne renonçaient pourtant pas, insistant pour entrer à toutes forces, et Faith en vit même certains essayer d'escalader les murs du manoir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement, et constata que ses petites camarades avaient la situation bien en mains.

« Camille, charge-toi d'en finir ici! » cria Faith en se tournant vers l'ainée des Tueuses.

Cette dernière était aux prises avec deux morts vivants, mais elle leva tout de même le pouce en direction de Faith pour signifier son assentiment. La brunette se précipita alors en direction de la porte et entraîna avec elle quelques unes des Tueuses qu'elle trouva sur son passage. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur sans trop de difficulté, et constata que, comme elle l'avait prévu, les tirs d'arbalète depuis les étages étaient efficaces, criblant les morts vivants de flèches sans que ceux-ci puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre contre les tireuses.

« Avec moi! » enjoignit-elle aux quelques Tueuses qui l'accompagnaient.

Elles se précipitèrent vers les morts vivants éparpillés près de l'entrée, et revigorées par leur succès, le petit groupe eut tôt fait de participer activement à la décimation des montres. Petit à petit, coup après coup, leur nombre semblait enfin diminuer, et la perspective de la victoire imminente permettait à Faith de combattre la fatigue, alors qu'autour d'elle, les carreaux pleuvaient sur ses adversaires. Elle prenait d'ailleurs note intérieurement de l'adresse des Tueuses, quand une nouvelle flèche rasa son épaule de très prés.

Faith leva les yeux vers les fenêtres au dessus de sa tête, et au milieu des Tueuses toutes plus concentrées les unes que les autres sur ce qu'elles faisaient, elle remarqua Hope qui, la main sur la bouche, lui adressait une grimace d'excuse. Faith soupira et se remit en action.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Camille et quelques filles passer prés d'elle en courant et en conclut que l'intérieur était nettoyé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe d'ennemis. Faith se précipita dans cette direction, écarta les jeunes Tueuses déjà aux prises avec les montres, et se chargea elle-même d'en finir. Quatre morts-vivants plus tard, des applaudissements et des exclamations de joie retentirent, les carreaux cessèrent de siffler à ses oreilles, et Faith réalisa que c'était enfin fini. Elle se redressa du dernier monstre qu'elle venait de terrasser et regarda autour d'elle : des dizaines de cadavres grisâtres jonchaient la pelouse du parc, et une quinzaine de gamines étaient rassemblées autour d'elle, la regardant comme si elle était le Messie en personne, certaines encore prêtes à l'applaudir, d'autres soutenant des camarades blessées ou épuisées. Faith leur offrit un petit signe de tête gêné, et après un dernier regard aux cadavres sur le sol pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait là que des zombies, elle fit signe aux Tueuses de la suivre à l'intérieur, et leva au passage un pouce de félicitations en direction des plus jeunes penchées aux fenêtres du premier étage.

A l'intérieur, les plus valides dégagèrent les portes barricadées, et en quelques minutes, tout le reste de l'école fut dans la pièce, des autres Tueuses, isolées dans l'autre aile du bâtiment jusqu'aux aides-soignantes en passant par les cuisinières.

Quelqu'un s'était penché sur la blessure de Vi, et cette dernière avait repris connaissance, bien qu'elle semblât encore un peu sonnée et étrangère à l'agitation autour d'elle. A quelques pas de la rouquine, Natalie passait un baume apaisant sur le visage tuméfié de Camille, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Hope racontait avec force détails comment elle était allée chercher la cavalerie à l'étage et comment elle avait transpercé de son arbalète des dizaines de morts-vivants. Elle évita bien entendu, soigneusement le passage où elle avait failli embrocher l'épaule de Faith, ce qu'étrangement, cette dernière trouva amusant.

Comme plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, chacune occupée à raconter sa propre version de la soirée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise encore debout, à côté de Vi qui recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Comment ça va, Red? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Ça va mieux après un petit somme? »

La rouquine sembla mortifiée à la remarque, et Faith la regretta immédiatement. Elle tenta de se rattraper à l'instant où elle avait fini sa première phrase.

« Je veux dire, comme tu te sens? Vraiment? Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais.»

La brunette avait changé de ton si vite, que Vi n'eut pas le temps de s'empourprer. Elle porta sa main à sa tête, là où elle avait été blessée, et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai un mal de crâne terrible » fit-elle sur un ton amer.

Elle tenta alors de se lever, et manqua de vaciller. Faith se précipita pour la rattraper et tenta de la rasseoir, mais Vi la repoussa.

« Non, non » protesta-t-elle. « Il faut que je fasse l'appel, que je m'assure que tout le monde est là et va bien. »

« Il n'y a pas eu de blessée grave » l'assura Faith.

Mais Vi secoua de nouveau la tête, et cette fois se dégagea de la poigne de Faith.

« Il faut que je m'en assure. »

Elle dit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce et interpella les jeunes dans la pièce.

« Camille, Natalie, Martha, Tori, au rapport! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, et un silence immédiat et complet tomba sur la pièce. Les quatre Tueuses concernées, firent un peu petit pas dans sa direction, en la fixant intensément. « Faites l'appel de votre groupe, vérifiez que tout le monde est là et rapportez moi les blessures de chacune, compris? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et partirent dans des directions différentes. Faith voulut alors faire asseoir Vi de nouveau, mais celle-ci se lança alors dans une grande conversation avec une des cuisinières qui venait s'enquérir de son état, et la médecin de l'école qui s'attelait à désinfecter une plaie sur le bras d'une jeune fille que Vi encourageait d'un regard bienveillant. Faith renonça alors à la déranger, et se laissa de nouveau retomber sur sa chaise, sentant la fatigue l'envahir finalement.

Elle resta un long moment à observer pensivement l'activité autour d'elle, les filles qui prenaient des nouvelles les unes des autres ou se racontaient leurs aventures, celles qui venaient demander à Vi si elle allait bien; elle rêvassait ainsi encore sur sa chaise lorsque Vi revint vers elle, dix ou quinze minutes plus tard. La salle n'était pas encore déserte mais la plupart des Tueuses étaient parties pour regagner leurs chambres, même si Vi savait pertinemment qu'il se passerait un long moment avant que tout le monde dorme. Seules Hope, Camille et deux ou trois autres étaient encore présentes, attendant visiblement que la médecin ne finisse d'examiner l'une d'entre elles.

« On nettoiera tout ce bazar demain » fit Vi à l'adresse de Faith en regardant autour d'elle et en soupirant d'un air las. « Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de tous ces cadavres de morts-vivants... Je vais devoir appeler Mr Giles pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose de particulier à faire... »

« Au moins, les vampires n'encombrent les salons une fois morts » fit remarquer Faith, et Vi hocha pensivement la tête en examinant un cadavre à ses pieds.

« Quand même... » Réfléchit-elle à haute voix. « Je me demande bien d'où ils pouvaient venir... Encore une chose qu'il faudra résoudre demain. »

« Pas la peine d'attendre demain » Répliqua Faith en soulevant légèrement le cadavre avec son pied. « Regarde leur peau et leurs pieds »

Vi s'exécuta, puis releva la tête vers Faith qu'elle regarda sans comprendre.

« Regarde cette espèce de boue partout sur leur peau » expliqua Faith après avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu. « La couleur, la texture... Ils traînaient pas dans des salons... »

« Merci pour cette information de première nécessité » rétorqua Vi sèchement. Puis elle se pencha plus prés du corps en question pour observer les dépôts sur la peau de façon plus attentive.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et après quelques secondes, elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour Faith :

« Ce n'est pas de la boue, c'est de la vase... »

Sa tête tourna vers l'arrière à la vitesse d'un ressort, et Vi bondit sur ses pieds.

« Hope! » hurla-t-elle sur un ton véritablement furieux.

La gamine manqua de tomber à la renverse en s'entendant ainsi appeler, et regarda Vi d'un air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais d'où venaient tous ces montres? » cria la rouquine en marchant dans sa direction, Faith, qui s'était levée précipitamment, sur les talons. « D'un marais! » reprit Vi sans laisser le temps à personne de dire quoi que ce soit. « Et qui a été se promener dans un marais récemment et y a chatouillé un monstre qui ne demandait qu'à rester tranquille? »

Hope devint cramoisie et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, alors que les regards de toutes ses camarades étaient désormais tournés vers elle.

« Tu crois qu'on essaie de vous priver de vous amuser en vous empêchant de vous jeter dans des marais infestés de morts-vivants? » reprit Vi, toujours aussi furieuse. « Tu vois où mènent tes grandes idées? Quelqu'un aurait pu être tué cette nuit! Une cuisinière, une de tes camarades, ou même toi! »

« Vi... » Fit Faith doucement, mais la rouquine était si furieuse qu'elle hésitait à l'interrompre plus franchement. « C'est sûrement du au fait que j'ai tué le démon... » Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer sur un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant.

« Toi, ne dis rien! » hurla Vi en se tournant vers la brunette avec une telle vivacité qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait reçu un violent coup à la tête une heure plus tôt. « Ça s'est bien fini, tant mieux, mais ça aurait pu finir très mal! Et nous faisons tout ce qui est possible ici pour que ça ne finisse pas mal! » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hope. « La plupart d'entre nous le font! »

Elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle, et fusilla la gamine du regard tout en essayant visiblement de maîtriser sa colère. Enfin, après ce qui sembla sans doute durer une éternité pour Hope qui n'avait toujours pas levé le nez, Vi conclut sur un ton glacial:

« Nous en reparlerons demain. Filez toutes au lit maintenant, et restez tranquilles. »

Hope ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle tourna les talons à peine Vi eut-elle fini de les congédier. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte et disparut dans le couloir, suivie des autres filles qui chuchotaient entre elles aussi vite et bas que possible.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Faith était avachie dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de Vi qui pour sa part, était affalée dans un petit canapé rapiécé prés d'une petite cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu de bois.

« Quelques bobos, mais pas de blessure grave » annonça Vi qui avait non seulement retrouvé son calme, mais qui semblait désormais épuisée. « Personne ne manque à l'appel. On a eu de la chance qu'aucune fille ne soit blessée sévèrement. »

Elle resta un instant pensive, puis se tourna vers Faith.

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi »

Faith haussa les épaules.

« J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Tu l'as bien fait » répondit Vi sur un ton sans réplique.

« Tes gamines s'en sont bien tirées aussi » insista Faith. « Elles sont bien formées » ajouta-t-elle avec sympathie et sincérité.

Vi réprima un sourire et haussa les épaules à son tour.

« C'est mon boulot »

« Faut croire que tu le fais bien » répondit Faith qui semblait avoir décidé de se montrer agréable.

Vi sourit à la réplique de son homologue, similaire à la sienne quelques instants plus tôt, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé.

« Quand je pense au travail qui nous attend demain... » Maugréa-t-elle. « Je devrais laisser Hope tout nettoyer toute seule tiens... »

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle » fit Faith avec prudence. « C'est une bonne gosse je crois, elle a juste besoin de trouver sa place. »

Vi la regarda bizarrement, et pendant un moment, Faith pensa qu'elle allait de nouveau se mettre en colère et lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas de conseils à lui donner. Mais il n'en fut rien, et Vi se contenta de soupirer.

« Oui, sûrement... » Finit-elle par dire.

Faith fut surprise de ne pas avoir à dépenser plus d'énergie pour défendre Hope, mais elle apprécia de ne pas avoir à insister sur le sujet.

« Tu as réussi à avoir Giles pour savoir quoi faire des corps? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Vi secoua la tête.

« J'ai laissé un message tout à l'heure. Il va me... »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva légèrement pour attraper le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran sur lequel le nom de Giles clignotait.

« En parlant du loup... » Commenta-t-elle, et elle déplia son téléphone pour répondre.

Faith l'écouta raconter les événements de la nuit et rassurer Giles sur la santé de toutes les habitantes, puis vanter les mérites de la brunette dans la victoire obtenue. Finalement, elle observa la rouquine prendre quelques notes sur un calepin rapiécé en écoutant religieusement les conseils du Britannique. Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, Vi remercia longuement Giles, l'assura de nouveau qu'elle et les filles allaient bien, et finit par tendre le téléphone à Faith.

« Il veut te parler » annonça-t-elle.

Faith prit le téléphone et le colla sur son oreille.

« Hello G » lança-t-elle sur un ton décontracté.

« Hum, bonsoir Faith » répondit Giles, de toutes évidences un peu décontenancé devant tant de familiarité. « Je tenais à te remercier moi-même d'avoir récupéré Hope à ma demande, et d'avoir sauvé les filles du centre de cette attaque. »

« Allez-y mollo » protesta Faith. « Je n'ai pas à proprement parlé 'sauver' les filles du centre. Je suis sure qu'elles s'en seraient très bien sorties sans moi »

« Permets-moi d'en douter, Faith » répliqua Giles. « Je suis convaincu que ta présence, ton expérience et ton expertise ont été précieuses dans ce succès. Tu ne devrais pas minimiser la portée de tes actes, ce que tu as fait est formidable.»

La brunette se trouva à court de mots pour protester devant cet éloge simple et direct, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête maladroitement d'un air gêné, bien que Gilles ne puisse pas la voir. Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Giles sembla réfléchir, et Faith chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Hum, Faith... » Reprit finalement Giles après un moment d'hésitation. « Je sais qu'il est peut-être un peu prématuré de te demander ce que je vais te demander, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu considères la question avant de répondre quoi que ce soit et... »

« Accouchez, Giles » coupa Faith, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète par les précautions que prenait le Britannique à son égard. « De quoi s'agit-il? »

L'Observateur étouffa une exclamation choquée, et Faith devina qu'elle l'avait quelque peu désarçonné en lui parlant ainsi. Le Britannique prit quelques secondes pour se refaire une composition avant de reprendre où Faith l'avait interrompu.

« Au regard de ce que m'a raconté Violet, il semble que tu te sois montrée à ton aise et à ton avantage dans la direction de ces jeunes Tueuses alors qu'elles courraient un grave danger et... »

Faith dut se retenir pour ne pas le couper une nouvelle fois. Mais elle y renonça, songeant qu'elle saurait plus vite où Giles voulait en venir en l'écoutant sagement, plutôt qu'en l'interrompant et lui en faisant oublier ce qu'il avait à dire toutes les dix secondes par ses impertinences.

« ...et je me demandais si tu ne serais pas prête à revenir sur ta décision et à reprendre un poste au Conseil. »

Il se tut une seconde, attendit sa réaction, puis finalement reprit avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit:

« Il s'agit bien sur d'un poste à responsabilité, auprès des nouvelles Tueuses, il s'agirait d'un poste de chef de section... » Il fit une nouvelle pause, et de nouveau enchaîna sans attendre que Faith dise quelque chose: « Je ne te cache pas que la situation à Cleveland est telle qu'une Tueuse de ton envergure pour diriger toutes ces jeunes serait un atout inestimable... »

Nouvelle pause, et nouvelle tirade encore une fois avant que la Tueuse ne réponde.

« Évidemment, nous pourrons discuter des conditions de ta venue. Tu serais salariée par le conseil, et tu aurais un appartement à ta disposition. »

Cette fois, il se tut pour de bon, et il s'ensuivit un silence malaisé. Faith était bouche-bée, et tentait de réfléchir à la question que soulevait Giles. A bien y penser, elle n'aurait pas du être surprise considérant ce que Vi lui avait dit de la situation à Cleveland. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à cette option, et elle se trouvait prise au dépourvu. Étrangement, cependant, elle trouvait un certain attrait à la proposition, même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre oui et à sacrifier sa liberté qu'elle appréciait tant.

« Giles, je... » Commença-t-elle sur un ton hésitant. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai... »

Elle essaya d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la vie là-bas, puis à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si elle déclinait. Aucune image fixe ne parvenait à se former dans son esprit dans aucune de ces situations, mais soudain, autre chose lui apparut clairement.

« Faith, de toutes évidences, nous ne sommes pas... »

« Vous fatiguez pas » l'interrompit la brunette de nouveau. « Je ne peux rien vous garantir, mais je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant de vous donner une réponse ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je verrais après et je vous rappellerais. »

Giles voulut insister un peu, mais il se ravisa.

« Très bien. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner, je serais ravi de te répondre. »

« Pas de problème. »

« A très bientôt, Faith. Mes amitiés à Tara »

« Hum, Giles » reprit Faith rapidement pour l'empêcher de raccrocher, et changeant de ton du tout au tout. « Avant que vous ne partiez, c'est quoi cette page sur moi dans le manuel de la Tueuse? »

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine le lendemain matin pendant que Faith chargeait ses affaires dans sa voiture, ainsi que des provisions et de nouvelles armes offertes par l'école. Vi, Camille et Hope se trouvaient toutes les trois autour du véhicule et observaient la brunette, tendant occasionnellement un nouveau paquet. Quand tout fut chargé, Faith tendit la main à Camille qui la prit franchement.

« Continue comme ça, petite » lui lança la brunette. « Tu seras une grande Tueuse »

L'aînée hocha la tête et lui sourit avec fierté.

« Merci pour tout, et bonne chance. J'espère qu'on se reverra, à Cleveland peut-être. »

« Peut-être » conclut Faith.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hope, qui fixait le sol d'un air maussade, semblant véritablement attristée par son départ. Lorsque Faith lui tendit la main à son tour, elle ne lui tendit pas en retour, et la brunette se pencha vers elle pour lui parler sans que les deux autres n'entendent.

« Allez petite, je suis sure que Vi sera indulgente pour cette fois. Mais promets-moi d'arrêter les catastrophes? »

« Tu es sure que je ne peux pas venir avec toi? » demanda Hope en ignorant la question de Faith. Elle leva les yeux vers elle, et Faith vit que la question était sincère. « Ta vie est super » reprit Hope à voix basse. « Toute seule, sur la route, aller où tu veux quand tu veux, sans personne... »

« Ma vie n'est pas si super qu'elle en a l'air » coupa Faith gentiment, mais fermement. « Ce n'est peut-être pas toujours facile ici, mais tu as plein de chouettes amies, des gens autour de toi, prêts à t'aider et à t'entourer. C'est important, et tu as du t'en rendre compte cette nuit. Toute seule, ou même toute seule avec moi, tu ne t'en serais pas sortie, pas vrai? »

Hope hocha piteusement la tête et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Tu m'écriras? » demanda-t-elle, si bas que Faith l'entendit à peine.

La brunette fut prise au dépourvu par cette demande inattendue.

« Heu... Je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop courrier tu sais... » Commença-t-elle. «... mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire... » Acheva-t-elle en voyant le regard implorant de la petite. « Mais à condition que tu me promettes de te tenir à carreau! »

« Promis! » assura Hope.

Faith lui tapota alors maladroitement sur l'épaule en guise d'adieux, et Hope attrapa Camille par le poignet et les deux filles s'éloignèrent dans l'allée qui retournait au centre.

« Alors? » fit Vi, comme elles restaient seules. « Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? »

« On peut dire ça » répondit Faith en refermant le coffre de la voiture. « Merci pour tout. »

« Merci à toi » répliqua Vi. « Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait fini si tu n'avais pas pris les choses en mains. »

« Sûrement très mal d'après Giles! » plaisanta Faith, et cela tira effectivement un sourire à la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? » demanda Vi. « Tu envisages de retourner à Cleveland? »

Faith parut pensive un moment, puis elle répondit sur un ton quelque peu énigmatique.

« Comme j'ai dit à Giles, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire avant. Je verrais après »

« Ça doit être vraiment important pour que tu te lèves si tôt » fit remarquer Vi, et Faith apprécia qu'elle ne pose pas de questions.

« Ça l'est » approuva-t-elle.

Vi hocha simplement la tête et alors que Faith lui tendait la main à son tour, elle la serra dans ses bras brièvement.

« Prends soin de toi » encouragea-t-elle.

« Toi aussi » répondit Faith en montant en voiture.

« Et appelle Kenn un de ces jours » conclut Vi, alors que Faith démarrait.

La brunette hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis elle mit le contact et démarra. Vi se retourna et prit à son tour l'allée qui la ramenait au manoir pendant que Faith s'éloignait dans le soleil levant.

* * *

_Fin de 'Wars'_

_Le prochain épisode 'Alive' sera le final de la 'saison'... Date de parution à déterminer ultérieurement..._

_N'hésitez__ pas à me laisser vos commentaires!_

17


End file.
